Under the Shadows of Kings
by marilyngirl
Summary: The bastard daughter of the king of Spain comes to stay at French court. Two years ago she was here only to be ripped away by tragedy and heartbreak. She takes to Mary right away; falls back into a friendship with Francis and sees it as her responsibility to get them together. Betrayed by Bash once she does her best to avoid him while playing the games of court.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Reign **

**I love the show Reign. This is an OC fan fic as most of mine are. Enjoy!**

**Mary**

Mary waited in the front of the castle to welcome the new arrival. All of her ladies in waiting were with her except Kenna who wasn't showing up too much if Mary was there. Mary was trying her best to deal with that situation as a queen would and right now it consisted of not speaking with her right now.

The wind was blowing and she shivered a little bit. Her hair blew in her face and she pushed it away. She supposed that she had been designated the welcoming committee. Not that she minded greeting the king of Spain's daughter would take her mind off of many things that she was thinking about.

When she thought of Francis and Olivia her heart ruptured into aches and tugging that made her want to rip it from her chest. When she thought of Sebastian her stomach dropped and she felt guilty. She thought of her soon to be mother the queen and she was filled with rage. But welcoming the girl who was the daughter of the king of Spain's and his mistress she felt nothing but duty.

She had been informed that the girl would be arriving with only one ladies maid. When her Francis and Sebastian had been called in to be informed of the girls arrival everybody brightened. She had yet to meet one person who was put out by her coming. This kind of made her nervous. Either she was a lovely girl or she was good at pretending. She had stayed here years before from the time she was fourteen until she was sixteen. She had been gone for two years and now she was returning to spend a few months here. She was very nervous by another woman from Francis past coming here. Olivia had caused trouble and she wasn't sure she could handle much more.

So she supposed when she thought about the woman coming she did have some sort of feeling of trepidation. As the girls whispered when the dust trail signified that the carriage was approaching. They all walked down the steps and waited on the lawn for the woman to get there.

"Do you think she will be beautiful?" Aylee asked excitedly.

"The cook said that she was the most Spaniard she had seen." Greer said and got look from all the girls about how much time she was spending in the kitchen. She rolled her eyes at them all.

"I heard she had three offer of marriages when she was here. But I also heard her father has allowed her to pick her own betrothed."Aylee said

"Well that's ridiculous." Lola shook her head.

"No king in his right mind would let his daughter choose her own match. Even a bastard daughter." Greer said.

"Greer mind your words." Mary said not unkindly

The coach pulled up and the dust settled as the footman stepped down and bowed to them all. They smiled and curtsied and waited for him to open the door but the door opened before he could get there. A boy jumped out from the carriage. He must have been a boy because he was too short to be a man and his figure was small. He wore leather riding pants and a loose linen shirt that was tucked in and his hat was hiding his face. He stuck his head back in the carriage and a woman stepped out as he helped her down. She was taller than Mary and very willowy thin. She didn't have the dark olive skin and dark hair that usually were marks of woman from Spain. She had light brown sun streaked hair that was braided back and wound with a string of pearls. The girls swarmed around her and the boy let go of her hand and stepped away.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Sophia." Mary curtsied to her and held out her hand to the girl whose jaw was open in a very un-ladylike. She stuttered and stammered as the girls introduced themselves. They all curtsied as the girl tried to say something but didn't succeed.

"Was your journey pleasant?" Greer asked her taking one of her hands

"Pardon?" The girl asked. The boy stepped to them all and bowed.

"Perhaps we should move to the castle." He said. Lady Sophia looked at him and her eyes got bigger if that was possible. She opened her mouth to say something to him but he just nodded at her and made a movement for the ladies to show the way which gave Mary and her ladies no time to introduce themselves to the boy.

They all walked to the castle surrounding the girl with questions. Mary let her girls ask the questions as she listened. Lady Sophia didn't answer a single question. By the time she stuttered the first time one of the girls had already asked her another question. Mary heard the boy chuckle behind her and she figured that the lady must be shy.

They walked through the front doors of the castle. The boy stayed back to embrace a guard at the front and chatted with him as the girls moved on.

"Lady Sophia there is to be a masquerade in your honor in three days. I am very excited." Aylee said with her childlike smile.

"Lovely." Sophia said in a high pitch voice like it was forced out. Mary shooed her ladies away.

"Now, now give her some room to breathe. Go off all of you I will See Sophia to her room." She said as they all curtsied goodbye and left Sophia and Mary alone.

"Queen Mary." The girl said desperately as they walked a flight of stairs.

"My dear you must call me Mary." She said resting her hand on the girls. "you will be staying in a room right next to mine." She said to her

"Oh." Was all the girl said. When Mary looked up she saw Francis coming down the hall.

"Hello." She said to him and he nodded but otherwise ignored her.

"Hello ." He said to the lady and tilted his head waiting for a introduction. The girls head came up and she took a deep breath.

"Hello my name is Myrtle, ladies maid to Lady Sophia." She said

"Pardon me?" Mary asked her confused. The girl looked at Mary like she would love to explain but didn't know how.

"Where is Sophia?" Francis asked now directing his gaze to Mary.

"Well I am sure I don't know." She said still staring at the girl. Then the boy from the carriage came down the hall and when he saw Francis he broke into a run. Francis smiled at the boy.

"There you are he said catching him but as he spun him around his hat came off and a veil of thick dark hair spilled down the back of the boy that Mary now saw was a girl. She kissed both of Francis' cheeks as he set her down. She was shorter than Mary maybe Greer's size. But Mary wondered how she didn't see the womanly form hidden under the man's clothes. It was now clearly visible and Mary blushed a little that she didn't catch it sooner.

"Why ever are you dressed that way Sophia?" Francis asked her still smiling.

"I have found that I prefer mens clothing." She said simply. "You can do so much more without skirts getting in your way." She said picking up her hat and turning to Mary. She bowed like a boy dramatically with her hat. "Forgive me queen Mary for allowing confusion to occur after my arrival. I am Lady Sophia of Spain.

She did look rather more like a Spaniard. She had that darker olive complexion and dark hair with huge brown almond shaped eyes framed with thick lashes. Mary held out her hand to the woman.

"Mary Queen of Scotland." She said a little dazed but she had already decided that she liked this royal who didn't act like a royal at all. She smiled as the girl took her hand.

"Yes I have heard lots about you. Mary queen of the Scotts and also engaged to one of my favorite people. She turned and tapped Francis' nose with her finger. He just smiled at her after a worried look in Mary's direction.

Sophia wrapped her hair up and stuck her hat back on her head.

"Well shall we go so that I can greet everyone else?" She said walking back toward the stairs.

"Don't you think you should change Sophie?" Francis called after her.

"Why?" She asked as she made her way down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Reign**

**Tell me how you like it so far!**

The polished wood and the expensive furnishings welcomed Sophia back like she hadn't left. The cold that seeped from the stone walls reminded her of so many nights she would walk the halls by herself. That was back when and door held the promise of adventure.

Sophia walked down the hall trailed by Myrtle, Francis and the Queen she just met named Mary. She thought she would rather like her once she got to know her. Perhaps she would finally find a royal woman that she could stand to be around. But for now she was intent on telling everyone that she was here.

"Are they in the greeting room Francis?" She called behind her turning a corner and quickening her steps.

"I believe so Sophie." He called to her using the nickname that only he called her. The only other person that Shortened her name was Bash. Only Bash shortened her name to the word 'Soph'. She unconsciously reached for the ring that was always hanging about a long silver chain from her neck. She shook her head and clasped her hand tightly behind her back. 'No not Bash' She corrected herself. He would no longer be Bash to her he would have to be Sebastian. She would not put herself in that position. The weight at the end of the chain tugged at her heart but she ignored it and walked directly through the heavy wooden doors of one of the many throne and throne rooms. It wasn't as different as she remembered it. The tapestries on the walls had changed the faces of the people standing on the side had changed perhaps but mostly it was all the same.

So as she pushed open the doors and was greeted by hushed voices and confused whispers. And as she walked up to The Queen and king she curtsied to them taking her hat off. Catharine and henry both smiled. Catharine with less amusement than Henry but it was there and Sophia was glad she hadn't taken offense to the way she was dressed. She smiled at them both and Curtsied to Catharine with invisible skirts.

"Queen Catharine, such a pleasure to see your face again." She said smiling at the queen who held her arms out to Sophia who stepped toward her and kissed both of the Queen's cheeks and smiled genuinely at her. She turned to the king and Curtsied again. "And King Henry I am uncontrollably happy to see that you are well."

"There has been a lack of trouble since you have left Lady Sophia he said to her." He smiled at her as he did when he expected her to bite back.

"Oh I Doubt that King Henry. I see that the Queen Mary has come to grace you with her presence and has brought many ladies maids with her. I suppose you have started a bit of trouble with one or more of them." She said holding her ground. The king was silent for a moment and Sophia was sure that if someone's button popped off you could hear its descent to the ground. But henry broke out into a grin and stood to embrace Sophia.

"We missed your sharp tongue and brash actions here in France Dear Sophia." He said taking both her hands.

"And I rather missed being around those who appreciate it as much as the lot of you do." She said bowing and retreating back a few steps.

"We shall have a celebration in honor of your arrival." Queen Catharine said to her. "Shall we have the ladies dress in riding pants?" It was always like Catharine to try to trip Sophia up. She took it mostly as a compliment that she would waste her time on Sophia.

"Yes Queen. On all counts the woman shall wear riding breeches and the men shall wear full skirts. Let us see how they fair then." The room erupted in laughter. Sophia saw Francis hold back a laugh while shaking his head. The Queen seemed appeased at the moment and even let out a smile.

"I will now retire to my room Majesty. I look forward to seeing you both soon." She said waiting for the approval to leave. She liked to bend the rules but there were certain ones that she wouldn't. Being dismissed from the presence of a king and queen was one of them. The king waved her on and she turned to head out the doors to leave. Francis, Mary and Myrtle all followed her. When the doors shut Sophia did a few steps from a fast paced dance in Spain.

"Couldn't do that in a skirt." She said chuckling to herself as they all headed to the room where she would be staying. She of course already knew where the room was. It was the room where she had stayed for two years. It was the room where she had stayed when she called this place her home. It was the room that had the best view of the gardens.

"I will have to re-introduce you to my ladies maids. Myrtle your room is by theirs down the hall." Mary said to her "Also Lady Olivia is staying in the opposite wing of the castle. Perhaps you know her."

Mary's tone was friendly but there was an edge to it that Sophia raised her eyebrow at but then she realized what she said. She stopped and turned to Francis.

"Olivia is here?" She asked him and he avoided her gaze. "Olivia from Italy?" She asked again. Her accent got much heavier when she was upset and it was a wonder anyone could understand her. "Why? I got a letter from you not two weeks ago, yet no mention of this" She asked as she heard the horrified tone in her own voice.

"Shed has come across some bad events and we are seeing that she feels safe." He said staring at her. She gave him a look she reserved for people she knew to be lying.

"I'm sure you ar making sure she is very safe. I am sure you are seeing to it personally. Francis…" She started but he held his hand up.

"It is not open to discuss Sophia." He said with finality to his tone. Mary had a worried look on her face. "I do not have to explain myself to the daughter a king and his mistress." Mary sucked in a breath

"Francis" She said quietly looking at Sophia who just started to laugh. She swept a big bow toward him.

"Well then your royal highness, please excuse me for speaking out of turn." She said and turning to Mary. "If I could trouble you to show Lady Myrtle to her room Queen Mary; though I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. I am going to go for a walk around the grounds." She turned and started walking away from them hoping that they couldn't see how Francis' words had hurt her. She wish they hadn't she wished that that laugh that she gave him could have been genuine. But in truth Francis was one of her good friends and it was true what they said: that the closer people got to you the worse things they said hurt.

"Sophie." Francis called after her but she waved her hand and walked faster. She reached the stairs and hopped on the banister and slid all the way down to the bottom. She slid/fell and tried to regain her footing when she ran into someone. Strong arms reached out to steady her. She let out a small shriek and looked up into a face that scared her more than anything.

"Nastradamus." She said as he smiled at her. She stepped out of his hands and backed away slowly.

"Lady Sophia." He said "It is so nice to see you again."

"I wish that I could say the same but you always frightened me as a child. I am sorry to say that fear has not receded."

"I am sorry to be cause of such feeling." He said and she had no doubt that he was sincere. He always was. He wasn't a horrible person it was simply his role in life that scared her. "Is there something I can say or do to reverse that?" he asked her

"You told me of a vision when I was sixteen years old Sir. You told me an obscure vision you had and when I was fifteen years old. Your vision came true; and when I got news of my mother's illness I left here immediately. But I wasn't quite fast enough, but of course you knew that." She said. She was accusing him though she had brought many curses upon his head in prayers after the death of her mother. But reason had come to her months after that. She had been the one to ask Nastradamos to read her fortune. She was the one who peered into the glass of the future. He didn't create the future he was simply a vessel and could not be blamed.

"I am sorry for your loss Lady Sophia. If you wish it I will speak not of the future in your presence." He said and she smiled at him.

"There is nothing I would like more than that. Thank you Seer Nastradamos." She said as he nodded and she headed out the way she had intended to go. She shivered from the presence of the man and tried to get the vision that he had of her mother out of her head for the thousandth time. She walked down to the kitchen and poked her head in to see if there happened to be any apples about. To her delight there was a basket of unattended crisp red apples on a table. She took one and shined it on her shirt.

The walk to the stables was her second favorite walk here; her first being a walk through the gardens. She took her time walking there looking over the field that she loved so much. When she got to the stable she smiled. Everything here was exactly how she remembered. She walked to a Midnight black horse named Orion. He had been born while Sophia was here and had become her favorite. She was overjoyed to see that the horse hadn't been sold or traded. She knew it was him by the three spots of brown on his chest.

She normally didn't like horses. They were too big but this one and her had a connection and sometimes she preferred him to people. She opened his gate and walked inside. She offered him the apple that she had taken from the kitchen. He ate in in two bites and nuzzled her hand.

"Hey boy, you are probably the person I am the most excited to see today. I ran into the Seer her scares me very much. Also I am not sure about Francis, he seems to have changed since I left, which upsets me. Mary doesn't seem so bad though." She said stroking the horse. "What do you think of her?" He nuzzled her hand again and she laughed. "No more apples today boy maybe I'll come tomorrow." She ran her fingers through his mane one more time before stepping out and locking the gate. She stepped out and saw Sebastian walking toward the stable. She scrambled around the corner of one of the side of the stables and pressed herself against the wood.

"Soph?" His voice called from the door. Her stomach dropped. The way that her name sounded coming from him made her remember everything. "Soph?" He called again and she realized she was being ridiculous. He had obliviously seen her come in here. Her goal was to make sure that he didn't think that she expected anything from him. Because she didn't and she also wanted to feel like she had only thought of him in passing. Or rather she wanted him to think that. But hiding from him looked worse than anything so she came out from behind the wall as casually as she could. She dusted her hands on her pants like she had been doing something and smiled at him leaning against the doorway with his hands folded. Her smile faltered because she had forgotten his face really. His eyes and his dark hair and that horribly charming smile made her breath hitch in her chest.

"Hey Soph." He said smiling that smile. She wanted to embrace him like he did with Francis. Tell him how much that she missed him but they weren't children anymore. She couldn't act like a child.

"Hello Sebastian." She said smiling at her and trying to make it look forced. "I came here to say hello to Orion. Lucky you happened by I can get two things done at once." She walked up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Lovely to see you again." She said stepping back. The ring pulled at her but she ignored it again.

"That sound a bit rehearsed" he said still smiling

"Never with you." She said "However I am awfully tired and need my rest as I am a lady so I will bid you goodbye." She walked right past him and toward the castle. Her steps were heavy.

"It seems as if you are avoiding my company Lady Sophia." So there it was and they were back to Lady Sophia.

"Not at all Lord Sebastian, It's simply been a long day." She said as she walked away from the second person she considered a close friend that day


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Reign**

Two full days Sophia had been here and yet it seemed like weeks. She had tea with Queen Catharine. Which had been interesting because she could have sworn the Queen was hinting that she would like Sophia's assistance in getting rid of Mary. Sophia of course ignored her and acted like she hadn't heard them. She didn't want any part of what Catharine was up to. She had played a game of Castles with Henry. The King was a very sore loser even after two years; but he always sent her away in a good humor. She had visited her favorite cook downstairs and she had talked to him for hours about the Man's children and his wife. She had ridden Orion both days. She met all of Mary's handmaids; lovely girls. Myrtle and them seemed to get along well. She had written to her father and told him of her safe arrival and of course that she already missed him and her baby half-brother.

She managed to avoid both Sebastian and Francis; which was an amazing feat. She had no intention of speaking to either of them. Francis until he apologized for acting like and ogre and Sebastian….. Well she wouldn't speak him until it was absolutely necessary.

"Lady Sophia?" Mary's voice called to her and shook her from her stillness. She turned from the window that she was looking out of.

"Please call me Sophia or Sophie, Queen Mary." She said smiling at the Queen of Scotland. Sophia still was wearing men's clothes. She had been for the last two days here at the castle. It was easier for her this way. She would continue unless the occasion called for something else. Like the masquerade tonight; that event called for a dress and also made Sophia exasperated. There was no need for a celebration. But she wouldn't be so rude to tell her hosts that. So she would dawn a dress and woman's shoes and dance around like everyone else.

"If I am to call you Sophie then you are to call me Mary. For are we not friends now?" The girl asked her and Sophia smiled again at her. In the last two days she had come to rather like Mary. She had a good backbone but was also very sensible; something Sophia lacked sometimes.

"I Dare Say we are Mary. I dare say." She said and sitting in a chair across from her friend. She still crossed her legs in breeches. "Since we are friends would you tell me what the delay with you and Francis' engagement is?" Sophia took the cup of tea that Mary had poured for her and smiled at the blush that crept up Mary's face. She had not yet gotten used to Sophia's way of speaking her mind.

"I think the King delays it to make sure that France and Scotland is a good commitment to make." Mary said hesitantly. Sophia realized that she was being careful of what she said. Well Sophia was going to have to stop that if they were going to be friends.

"The Queen hasn't taken a shine to you has she?" She asked Mary and Mary looked at her with a stare that Sophia admired. Mary was strong. That much was clear. "Oh come Mary I did not escape my mother's womb a fortnight ago. I know she dislikes you from the way people talk. No need to protect anyone. I'm not here to hurt anyone. It is pure and innocent curiosity."

After much deliberation on Mary's part and after Sophia had drained a cup of Tea Mary spoke.

"She doesn't seem to want me to marry her son." She said to Sophia

"No that woman loves her boy. I think she tries to make up for the fact that her husband favors his bastard child." Sophia said as Mary's eyes went wide again.

"Oh Mary you must stop looking at me like that. I speak plain; I wish you would do the same. You strike me as a person I can be honest with. Have I misjudged?" She asked pouring herself more tea.

"No Sophie." Mary said sitting back and letting her shoulders droop. "No Sophia you have not misjudged me. It is just that since I have gotten here I swear everything is against me and I don't know who to be plain with." Sophia smiled and relaxed back in her chair letting her perfect posture go to shod.

"If Catharine saw me sitting like this I am afraid I would frighten all those well-earned wrinkles from her face." Sophia said and Mary laughed a loud but true laugh. It was the kind of laugh that Sophia could get used to hearing. It was an infectious laugh. Sophia looked out the window and realized that the time when she was going to have to but a dress on.

"I have given your ladies maids and mine leave of us tonight I thought perhaps we could help each other prepare for my welcoming party." Sophia said rising a little "Then perhaps we shall have a moment to discuss how you feel about my dear Francis." She winked at Mary who smiled at her. "' going to go get my gown and I will back to pleat your hair if you like." Sophia didn't wait for and answer as she went out the door and to her room to get the dress the Myrtle had picked out for her. She frowned when she saw it. It was Myrtles personal favorite. Sophia had only worn it once because she thought it was too gaudy for any even. It was deep metallic moss green gown with sheer sleeves that her ladies maid insisted made her skin glow. No that wasn't what she said…. Sophia tried to remember and snapped her fingers.

"Sophia of Spain! This makes your skin glow like a forest goddess. You should wear this color often." Sophia shook her head. She didn't wish to look like a glowing woman but Myrtle would be hurt if she picked another gown. So she took her shirts off and took off one of her everyday corsets. She grabbed her occasion corset and laced it half way up before realizing that this is exactly why she had a ladies maid. She grabbed the dress. She also grabbed something she thought would match Mary's dress perfectly and a pair of woman's under garments held it to the front of her as she opened her door. There seemed to be nobody outside as she ran to Mary's room. When she closed the door she saw that the Queen was in the same predicament she was. She laughed out loud and when Mary saw her she laughed too.

"Is it ridiculous on how much we depend on those girls?" Mary asked her.

"I pride myself on being independent until I have to brush my own hair then I am at a loss." Sophia said

"I grew up in a convent. I can get myself ready but as soon as I have to wear anything that is appropriate for this place and I can't manage." Mary admitted as Sophia laced the rest of her corset up. Mary pulled a chair out and motioned for Sophia to sit on it. Sophia say and Mary laced her corset and began to brush her hair out. Sophia sat for a moment silent while Mary brushed her hair and grabbed a long piece of crème lace from a table.

"Francis really is a good man." Sophia said to her. "When he isn't being arrogant her can be quite sweet." She said though she wasn't sure why she was defending him.

"I know." Mary said and Sophia was surprised by her answer.

"oh yes I keep forgetting that you have known him for a long time; knew him as a child." She said.

"Yes I did but that isn't what I meant." Mary said and Sophia caught her hand and turned to look at her and her heart sank.

"Oh my Dear you are in love with him." She said shaking her head and turning away. Her heart ached for her as Mary continued on her hair.

"I do not love him." Mary said but her voice gave her away" she paused "You say it as though you just found out I had the fever."

"Don't you though?" Sophia said "Love is dangerous; especially for someone in your position. Not that I cast blame with you. We have no control over these things do we." Sophia then was very quiet.

"Were you in love with Francis?" Mary asked quietly and Sophia managed an unladylike snort.

"Heaven's no." She said. Mary finished her hair and the girls traded places. Sophia looked at her hair. Mary had braided the top half of it all the way across the back of her head and weaved the lace in. "It's beautiful thank you." she said as she started on Mary's hair. She thought of telling Mary something. She wanted Mary to trust her and yet she had not really told her anything about herself. Not something she usually did.

"No not Francis, but a kings son no less." She said

"Sebastian." Mary said

"Aye." Sophia said "Not something I remember fondly. I try to forget but my heart did choose him."

"I am afraid I may have offended him." Mary said to her.

"I doubt that very much. He doesn't Offend easily. How so?" She asked.

"I was upset with Francis. I found Sebastian and some liquor he had." Sophia's chest tightened but she managed a laugh. "We both had too much to drink and I kissed him." Sophia's stomach dropped though there was no need for her to be upset, and she wasn't. That is what she told herself. It was hardly Mary's fault her child's heart still threw tantrums. So she let out another laugh.

"Oh I doubt you offended him. Sebastian frequents liquor and knows the effects of it. He probably knew you were upset too and wouldn't hold that against you." She paused and smiled. "He probably enjoyed it very much."

"Oh." Mary said but it came out sounding like a protest.

"A beautiful woman such as yourself; a queen no less. I bet you offended no part of him. I would imagine the opposite actually." She said.

"I have felt so guilty." Mary said struggling for words.

"No need my dear." Both of those boys have no room to make judgment on matters of the heart." She said grabbing the necklace for Mary that she had brought. But instead of putting it on her neck she wove it in her hair so that the sapphire pendant was in the middle of her forehead. The pearls fell along either side of her head like a crown. When Mary looked she smiled.

"I rather don't like how it makes me look." She said to Sophia.

"How is that?" Sophia asked grabbing Mary's deep blue dress with silver lines running through it like fire.

"Like a queen." Mary said. "I don't like to remind people that I'm a queen. I would rather be Mary. Than Queen Mary." She said almost sadly. Sophia really didn't know what to say to that. She would never be a queen.

"My dear you cannot help what you were born to be. You are a queen. Everybody knows you are a queen and they will not forget. If you try to make them forget that you are a queen and they will think that they can take advantage of you. Don't let them do that. You are a queen. They cannot take that from you."

* * *

Both girls walked down the stairs and into the great hall. The laughed and smiled together and were introduced to the room.

Sophia wore a gold half mask that tied in the back and covered her eyes. Mary wore a simple lace one that covered her eyes as well. Both girls walked to the back of the room curtsying to people as they walked. Their arms were linked as they made their way to their ladies. Sophia Curtsied to them which was untraditional but she felt as if sometimes their jobs were tougher than some royals.

"Ladies, tonight we make all the Goddesses jealous." She said as they smiled. They did all look lovely. Within seconds of their arrival the girls broke up to find dance partners. The dancing was in full effect and the sound of shoes on the stone made Sophia smile. The king came up to them and Sophia smiled at him. Normally the queen and King didn't dance.

"Lady Sofia would you do me the honor of doing the houses dance of France?" She nodded. The houses dance what dancing with all the royal males in the line. In her case the King and Francis. And while Francis still made her want to spit she supposed now was better than any other time. She looked at Mary who nodded and she took Henry's hand as he led her to the floor. The music started and Sophia took the familiar steps of the dance she knew so well. Henry wasn't one to talk while he danced so Sophia was surprised when he spoke.

"How are you fairing?" He asked quietly.

"Rather well. I have taken a liking to Mary.' She said to him spinning around.

"I see that." Was all he said and Sophia added nothing that would suggest she wanted to expand on the conversation. They smiled as the dance pace increased and when the end came Sophia laughed with Henry who bowed and kissed her hand as was tradition. He then handed it to Francis. She looked up with him with what she hoped was the most sour expression she could muster. As the dance started she refrained from making eye contact with him. She saw Mary dancing with a courtier from England and talking to him with a smile on her face.

"You look nice Sophie." He said. He may look grown up but he still sounded like a child to her. Like a child seeking permission to enter a room.

"You look like the backside of a horse Prince Francis." She said not looking at him as she turned to the tempo of the music

"I suppose I deserve that." He said and she met his gaze. Her heart melted as she knew it would. She could not stay mad at him. He knew that.

"Yes you do and more could I muster the phrases to insult you properly." She said smiling

"I am Sorry Sophie." He said "My temper runs away with me. I suppose I haven't changed that much."

"No I think not. I am sorry for I did speak out of turn" She said "though I am so glad to be on good terms with you. I hate to be cross with you."

"And I also." He said "we must go to the wall like we did when we were children. Then we can talk of everything and I can tell you all haven't put in my letters."

"I have a feeling there is a lot to tell Dear Francis." She said as the song ended and he bowed and kissed her hand She turned away and tried to find Myrtle. But as she tried to pull away she heard him say 'oh'. She turned to find Sebastian standing next to Francis and she shook her head at Franco to tell him not to dare hand her over. He smiled and handed her to Sebastian. She glared at him as he smiled and walked off to offer his hand to Mary. Cheeky boy; she thought turning to her new dance partner.

"I didn't know that you took part in the Houses dance." She said as the music started.

"I don't. I just had a feeling I asked you to dance later you would reject me." He said with that maddening smile.

"You would have been right." She said to him.

"Well I hardly know what I did to deserve such treatment." He said innocently. She gave him a convicting look. Sophie then composed herself. She didn't care what he had done. She was going for indifference here. Recalling that day wouldn't solve anything.

"No?" She asked "Well as you don't know then I suppose I have no reason to refuse you then do I?" My mistake.

"Admitting you made a mistake. We shall get the scribes to take note of this day for it surely is a rarity." He said and made her blood boil. Was he truly the only person that could make her head spin from anger? She wished to rip the silver chain from her neck and throw it at him. Perhaps then he would remember.

"Truly it doesn't happen often." She said wishing the song to be over.

"You look lovely Soph." He said to her and she felt heat creep up her neck. As if no man had told her she was beautiful before. "You have always been beautiful; even in Men's breeches."

"I thank you, It is so nice to receive a compliment from such as you Lord Sebastian."

"Soph, why are you calling me that?" He said and when she looked at him she almost forgot her resolve. What was it with these boys? It was some influence of Henry; of that she was sure.

"What would you have me call you Lord Sebastian?" She asked sweetly. It was a sweet that didn't suit her though a sickening honey sweet that even to her own ears sounded false. Before he could answer the song came to a close and they both bowed to each other. She went to step back for the second him but he held her hand tight.

"Is there another brother that I missed perhaps?" She asked looking around mockingly

"No Lady. No other brother." He said as he raised her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. Before her heart won over her mind she snatched her hand back and gave him a polite smile before walking over to where Mary was eyeing her curiously.

Sophia grabbed a goblet of wine and went to stand next to her. She took a sip and stared at the couples that were getting ready for the next dance.

"Sophie?" Mary called to her.

"Yes Mary?" She responded absently trying to cool off.

"Speak plain?" She said to her

"I will do my best." Sophia turned to look at her and saw a mischievous look in the Queen Mary's eyes.

"You say you don't wish to recall your love of Sebastian. However it seems to recall itself upon looking at his face." She laughed a little as Sophia looked at her with her mouth open slightly.

"Mary you and I are going to get along just fine." Sophia said smiling through the heat on her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Reign**

Sophia stood beside the stone wall that Francis and she referred to as 'the wall'. This was where they had always come years ago to talk about everything. The grey stone wall was tucked behind a building where the groundkeepers kept their tools. The building itself was a grey stone and the wall was in the back and it jutted off the back of the shack.

The walls of this castle could hold so many secrets it was a wonder that it didn't explode. In the last two weeks Sophia had learned many secrets that she assumed people would rather be kept secret.

When she had gone down to get another apple from Orion she had caught one of Mary's handmaids kissing one of the cooks boys very fervently. She had tried to walk away calmly but when the girl who she remembered as Greer. The girl turned red from head to toe and started stammering at her trying to make an excuse as well. Sophia hadn't known what to say so she had laughed like she did when she didn't know what to say. Greer had come to a point where she was just at a loss for words. When Sophia had stopped laughing she tried to convince the girl that she wasn't going to tell anyone. The girl had taken a lot of convincing but Sophia supposed that living in this place had caused her to be wary of those who said they would keep a secret.

That was the first secret she had discovered.

She had also been in Mary's room talking with her when her youngest ladies maid came in and took a pile of letters from Mary's side table. Mary paid her no attention and acted like there was nothing wrong. Sophia was sure that there was some sort of story there she just wasn't sure what it was yet. She hadn't pressed Mary about it. Secrets were peoples own; unless one happened to figure out what they were without prying. If someone just happened to come across something then that was hardly considered prying

She had seen a girl coming from out of King Henry's room one night when she came in from a walk. The girl was wearing a night shift and her hair was rather a mess. Sophia stepped behind a wall and laughed at herself. This secret was rather less like a secret and more like something that happened frequently. During her stay here previously one of her ladies had fallen in love with the king. Sophia didn't like to remember that. She had to send the girl to Italy to marry because she was ruined here.

She was now here to meet Francis and she had no doubt that he would have some sort of secret that would come out. This business with Olivia was starting to concern Sophia. She was going to have to speak to Francis about it. This was one place where she had good memories. She jumped up on the cold stone wall and laid down on it. She bent her knees and propped one across the other.

This is where she had met Francis before she had left. This is where she had her moment with Bash before….well before she had found out how he valued people.

* * *

Two and a half years ago

Sophia ran to the wall and waited for Francis like she always did. She almost tripped on her long gown twice and she was sure the stains on her hem would make the laundress pucker her mouth. She didn't care. She walked back and forth in front of the wall. She walked around the garden cottage. She was impatient waiting for Francis today. A duke from Italy had asked her to marry him earlier that day and she wanted to discuss the possibility with Francis. She had turned down one other man because Francis had dissuaded her with help from Henry. He had been a tad old for her but she actually liked this one. When she heard footsteps coming around the corner she immediately started talking.

"Francis Gerald asked me to marry him!" She said excitedly "He presented me with his Mother's family crest. I find that to be a little odd but I wanted to know….." She trailed off when she turned to find Bash standing where Francis should have been. "What you thought…" She finished but she turned red at the site of Francis' brother. He would no doubt tease her mercilessly. He flustered her whenever she spoke with him, but she was almost as close to Bash as she was to Francis. He was currently teaching her how to fence. But this wasn't the kind of thing that they had ever talked about.

"Well Sir Gerald her seems like a good suitor." He said stepping toward her. "you won't marry him of course."

Sophia jumped up on the wall and raised an eyebrow at him. He was trying to upset her and the worst part about that was that it was working.

"I won't?" She asked trying to keep her tone even.

"No." He said smugly. Perhaps that was just the way he looked around her. Smug. The problem was that he looked good being smug. Not that she was looking. She would deny that she looked at him that way even to Francis, but the truth was that she did. "I would place a wager on it."

"Well get you had better get your fathers money out Bash because I would take that wager." She realized that she was either tying herself to losing a wager with Bash or marring a man she hardly knew. Her pride or her happiness she wasn't sure which was more important to her. "What shall we wager?"

He stepped closer to her and she held his gaze not willing to be the first to look away. He took another step toward her sitting on the wall. He was about two feet from her now. He pulled a ring off his finger and held it up. It was a thick silver band with a deep green stone set in the middle of it. The band was too thick for it to be a woman's ring and when Bash took it off his finger there was a worn spot from where it had been. She slipped ring off her own finger. It was a gold ring with teardrop shaped ruby caged on the top. She held it out in the palm of her hand. She was a little worried about losing the ring. The more she thought about it the more she realized this may not have been the best idea she had had.

Bash stepped so close to her that she could smell his fresh clean sent. He dropped his ring into her hand and picked hers up and held it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Beautiful ring." She said as carefree as she could while he was so close. She took it and stuck it down in the front of her dress securing it in her corset. Bash's eyes followed her fingers and she smiled wickedly and looked down so he wouldn't see that that is exactly what she had wanted. She wasn't that kind of girl generally. "Shall we shake on it?" She asked but when she looked up Bash was looking right at her and the smile slipped from her face as she caught her breath. He was just looking at her. He wasn't answering her question. In these moments she got very nervous. She brought her hand up and held it in front of her face. "Shake on it." She said again but instead of shaking her hand he brought it to his face and kissed her palm. He blood temperature dropped and her heart beat faster. "You French people and your handshakes." She said under her breath. He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her face closer to hers and she closed her eyes.

"Sophie?" Francis voice called from around the stone house. Sophia took both her hands and shoved Bash away from her and he straightened and she tried to pretend nothing had happened though she wasn't sure how to go about that. Bash wasn't the first boy she had kissed or almost kissed but it was he was the first that had made her feel like that.

"Bash?" Francis looked at them confused. Bash nodded at Francis.

"I do believe Soph has something to tell us Francis she called both of us here." Bash said looking at her. He always did this. She stared at him with that smile still on his face. Right then their moment that almost was didn't matter. What mattered was that she could put him in his place.

"I'm getting married." She said looking at Francis and smiling.

* * *

"Sophie?" Francis called to her and she turned her head to find him looking at her. She was playing with the ring; moving it back and forth on the chain she dropped it.

No he was still the same. More hair on his face maybe. He was a little bit taller but her friend was still there; lost inside that prince persona.

"Francis." She said sitting up quickly and smiling at him.

"It's been a long time since we have been here." He said

"So it has been." She said each waiting for the other to ask the first question. It was an unspoken game that Bash Sophia and Francis played when they were younger. If someone asked a question then the other person was allowed any question they wanted. It went on and until the other was so afraid off the next question that they didn't ask another. His smile broke across his face and they both began to laugh.

"Why is Olivia here?" She asked figuring she may as well start.

"I need her." He said. She shook her head. He had not forgotten how to play the game. She wanted to ask why she needed her but it was his turn to ask.

"Who's ring is on the end of that Chain." He asked her. He was more prepared for this than she was.

"Sebastian's." She said narrowing her eyes at him. "If you love Mary why is Olivia here?" She asked and his eyes went wide but he wouldn't deny that he loved her. He wouldn't lie to her and she could see it in his face when he and Mary were together. Even though they seemed to be angry with each other currently

"Olivia is here to make sure I am not ruled by my heart." He said to her jumping up next to her.

"Oh my dear." She said to him putting her hand on his leg


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Reign.**

"Again!" Sophia returned to the first position at held her rapier out towards Mary. Mary did the same and looked to Sophia for approval on her footing.

"Bring your left foot in a little." Sophia said as Mary did. Other than that there wasn't much to correct. Mary picked up on this much quicker than Sophia had thought she would. She advanced on Mary and struck first as Mary blocked and stepped back. She had taken well to the sword play that Sophia could teach her and Sophia was glad for the diversion.

It had been four weeks since she had been here and she had remembered the sort of social outings that she had hated. There had been a tournament, which Francis had won. There had been another celebration but that one had taken place outside under the stars. Sophia hadn't been opposed to that if men twice her age would keep their hands to themselves. She had met with Francis twice and she was no closer to convincing him to send Olivia away than she had been the first day she had gotten here. It killed her to see how it had affected Mary. Every time she saw the two together an emotional wall went up. She was worried that Francis' carless actions would turn Mary into a Catharine. She didn't know if Mary was capable of becoming a Catharine but one never knew. She would kill Francis if that happened. She had come to admire the Queen of Scotland.

Francis had gone out on a hunt three days ago. Over somewhere that Sophia had no reason to recall. It was droll here without seeing his little boy face around here. It served only three good purposes. One was that Olivia didn't come out of her room much when Francis was away. Sophia had seen her in the hall one day and had been a little rude to the girl. She had felt a pang in her conscience later perhaps it wasn't the girls fault but here was something else going on and Sophia had a feeling that girl was in on it. The second reason was that Mary seemed much more at peace when she didn't have to see Francis. He seemed to bring emotions that Mary would rather not experience to the surface. That brought her to the third good thing about Francis Being gone. Sebastian had gone with him.

Four weeks of ignoring the man had drove her into a sort of madness. He seemed to try to show up where she was just to watch her spit out some reason to leave. She almost never visited the extensive library on the grounds because he seemed to be there every time she thought about going. One night she had gotten out of bed and taken a lantern to sneak a couple books in her room so she wouldn't have to see him. But he had been there lying down on a settee with his legs propped up and looking at her as she came in like he had expected her all along. She was always curt and to the point and had only slipped and called him Bas once when he had followed her from the stables one morning. She had sternly asked him if he had nothing better to do and his nickname slipped from her mouth like a curse.

'Only Bash when you're irritated then?" He had asked her. However since then he had left her alone; which both pleased her and irked her at the same time. She a handful of serving girls and waiting woman come from his chambers disheveled with the blush of impropriety on their faces and it brought back memories that she had almost forgotten over the course of two years.

She turned to watch Mary's footwork and as she did the girl struck her on the back with the blunt metal.

"Oh." Mary said with a laugh as Sophia gave her an incredulous look.

"And so the student surpasses the master." She said bowing to Mary. They were both wearing boys clothes today; brown leather riding pants and shirts with corsets underneath because that wasn't something you could get out of. Mary's shirt was a light beige color and Sophia's was red. They looked like a couple of lads sparing in the great stone room.

"Perhaps we should break for a meal?" Mary suggested and Sophia complied setting her weapon on the nearest table and Mary did the same. "I must thank you Sophia, for giving me something to occupy my thoughts these past weeks life at court can become a task that I dread every night when I go to sleep."

"I must admit I wouldn't trade Places with you for all of France." Sophia said. She had always known she didn't want to be a princess or a queen. There were always too many people watching you wanting you to be the perfect ruler and waiting for you to make a mistake. That is why this business with Mary and Francis was such a bother. Both were being watched by everyone. As they made their way down the hall they passed the girl known as Kenna who henry had made his new mistress.

She gushed to Mary of how wonderful she was being treated and how her chambers were beautiful and how happy she was.

"Kenna I am surely happy that you are so happy but I would urge you to be careful." She said with a pained expression. Sophia caught the haughty look of Kenna as she glanced at Mary. Love had made the girl think that Mary's concern sprung from jealousy. Henry had that effect on women. He was a man of many words; beautiful seductive words and if one had a soft brain because of age or plain stupidity he could worm his way into your heart. He had Sophia's; but she hadn't been stupid enough to share a bed with him though he had hinted a few times.

"Mary you are like an old mother who worries." Kenna said though it was light hearted. She curtsied to them both and went her way down the hall. Sophia caught Mary's worried expression.

"There is nothing you can do for that girl." Sophia said searching for the words. "She must learn her lessons on her own. Perhaps Henry will keep her. Lord knows he has done stranger things."

"Truly?" Mary asked looking at her. "You know Henry better than I do. Can you say that he would take care of her?" Sophia paused at the question.

"Henry is a good man." She said slowly "A weakness for beautiful women but a good man. No matter what transpires between him and Kenna he will make sure that she is taken care of." She hoped as the words came out of her mouth that they were true. Mary nodded and they walked further. There was a commotion coming from further down and they both quickened their steps to see what it was

There were several guards moving down the hall and when they had passed Francis appeared walking swiftly with a worried look on his face.

"Francis what's the matter? You weren't to return until tomorrow" Marry asked him stopping him by putting her hand on his arm. He looked at them both and his brow was wrinkled with worry.

"Francis?!" Sophia demanded loudly as he swallowed and looked at them both.

"Sebastian Fell." Was all he said Sophia could have smacked him.

"Fell where?" She asked drawing the answer from him.

"Fell down a deep quarry and hit his head pretty a rock caught him in the side too." He said a little dazed. Then she did hit him on the shoulder though and not very hard but he still gave her a look.

"You are supposed to watch out for him!" She said "Where is he? Is he going to be alright?"

"The infirmary with Nostradamus, I don't know there was a lot of blood" He replied and Sophia sighed. She spun around and started running toward the room that she has visited many times.

"Francis make yourself useful and go eat something with Mary. Don't be rude either or I'll cut your tongue out so you can't say anything stupid ever again." She waved back at them but kept her quick pace until she reached the room

* * *

MARY

Mary watched as her friend ran in a panicked manner down the hall. She turned to Francis.

"She seemed awfully upset." Mary said as Francis turned and they both made their way to the kitchen

"When she was here before we were all very close Sophia Bash and I; Inseparable at times." He said "She was like the little sister we never had. She was the first girl to come here that could get along with both of us. She could handle Sebastian's dark moodiness and his charm and my tendency to behave the certain ways I do." He said as she listened. "It wasn't like with Olivia. Not because neither of us thought of her that way but because she didn't think of us that way. She always treated us as brothers. There was nothing to taint the friendship so we grew very close. Bash and I were both upset when she left. He hid it better than I."

Mary nodded and thought Sophia would have had to try very hard to keep her feeling for Bash hidden. She would have to ask her for her secret later.

* * *

SEBASTIAN

Sebastian woke up with his shirt sticking to him with sweat. He rolled over with much effort on the uncomfortable cot that was his bed in the infirmary. He saw Sophia lying on a cot a few feet from him. She was mumbling in her sleep and her eyes were scrunched with worry. He loved her face. He had missed it when she had been away.

He smiled as he thought of himself in his half-conscious state when he had been carried in here. He hadn't been laid down for ten minutes when the fiery Spaniard had burst into the room yelling at Nostradamus. She had put her hand on his face and asked him question s that he hadn't understood. He had woken two times since then and she had been there. Not as distant as she would have liked to have been he thought but they had a bond stronger than their petty pride. Both of them needed forgivness but neither would be the first to ask. He knew that to be true.

"She has been down here for three days." It was Nostradamus who spoke. "Never left. She insisted that she was allowed to stay here. She missed Mass yesterday."

"I'm sure that tore her to pieces." Sebastian said laughing to himself. More than once all three of them had snuck out of mass to do something else that seemed more promising.

"She ate her. She refused to go to her room to sleep. She checks on you every ten minutes even while she sleeps. Stay awake you will see." He said as her put something on Sebastian's head and walked away.

"perhaps I will." He said


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Reign**

**I just updated but I wanted this chapter to go with the last chapter and I didn't put them together because I felt like it would be too long. It isn't really a chapter kinda a blurb**

**I love to hear feedback and it would mean so much to me if you commented! Thanks for reading!**

Sebastian

He had waited about twenty minutes until Sophia had woken up in the darkness of the night. She had gotten up and taken the cool cloth from his head and rinsed it in a basin by the door. She placed it on his head and kneeled next to him. She had peeled the covers back from him to check his wound on his side. It was hard for him to keep up the charade of sleeping with her fingers on his stomach the way she was going now. He tried to keep his breathing even as she replaced the bandage on his side and smoothed it with a gentleness that people wouldn't think her capable of. She covered him back up and felt his forehead with her hand before kissing his cheek. This was something she had always done when she was a child.

He thought to himself that she hadn't really been a child when she was here before. No child could have caught him off guard the way she had. Now she most certainly wasn't a child. Those men's clothes didn't hide her figure at all. If anything they made it more pronounced. She walked over to her cot and lay back down. He wondered for the second time if her had just imagined her there taking care of him He wondered if he imagined it because that is what he wanted.

* * *

Sophia woke up when the first light was coming over the horizon. She couldn't really gage the time when she was sleeping but she figured she was checking on Bash every thirty minutes. She would probably move herself to her own room in the morning because Bash was waking up more and more often and it seemed like her was doing much better than when he first got there. For the days she had been there she had forgotten everything and it was just her and Bash and she had never felt a weight lift like she did then.

Bash wasn't awake for most of it. He ate a little and he awoke and smiled her like somehow he had won. Now that she was thinking about it she supposed that he had. But when she had heard that he had been hurt there had been no room in her head for anger just that she needed to make sure that he was okay. Now he was so she could leave before he woke up and realized how long she had actually been here. With a hope at all he would think it was the fever making him dream. She got up and folded the covers she had slept under. She grabbed the clothes that she had changed out of the day before and walked over to his cot. She leaned over and kissed his cheek like she did when they were young and he gave into what she wanted like he always did. She stood and started walking to the door.

"So you only seem interested in me when I mortally wounded." His voice carried over the silence and she froze. Was he talking in his sleep? She didn't move just be sure. "Well?" He asked her and all of her hopes were crushed.

"I was actually hoping that I was going to be able to here to watch you pass on." She said. It was a little harsh and she could never get away with it with anyone but Bash

"Sorry to disappoint you." He said with a smile to his voice that she could hear even though she was facing away.

"It's okay I guess I will have to wait it out." She said taking another step toward the door.

"Soph, are you seriously going to leave as soon as I wake up?" He asked her and she took another step to the door though it was really hard for her. She was almost there when Bash made a grunting sound that registered as pain. She spun around him and he was trying to get up and his face was contorted in pain. She swiftly walked to him and pushed him back down. But as soon as his back hit the cot he smiled up at her and she frowned and laughed at him. He wasn't in pain at all

"You are despicable." She said and as she turned to leave but he grabbed her hand with his and entwined his fingers with her fingers with her own.

"I may be despicable but you can't count that as my fault." He said to her tugging her closer to him. She stepped closer and he kissed her hand.

"Why is that?" She asked him

"My surrounding s have contributed greatly to my characteristics." He said. He was now kissing every one of her knuckles with his hand still in hers.

"Whatever Nostradamus gave you to sleep must be potent she said laughing as he looked up at her.

"What brought you to that conclusion?" He asked

"You seem to be trying to seduce me with a head injury." She said to him.

"I would never behave thusly with a lady." He said though he looked up at her with his dark eyes and she suspected that is exactly what he was trying to do. The worst part was that she didn't exactly know if it was working. Sophia swallowed hard. "However If I were to try something so brash, would it work?" He asked.

She didn't trust her voice not to break in the middle of her answer so she just shook her head slowly.

"No I supposed it wouldn't." He said to her. "But would you not come sit with me Soph? Could you do that much for a wounded boy." She shook her head at his manipulation but ended up sitting on the cot right next to his. He wouldn't let go of her hand so she moved it closer so she wouldn't have to reach.

"what are you going to do Soph?" He asked her. She knew now that he was under some sort of sedative from Nostradamus but she rather liked being here with him.

"What do you mean?" She asked moving her thumb against his.

"With your life." He said to her loudly "you're not getting any younger Sophia." She laughed at this; a real laugh.

"I suppose I will have to marry." She said to him as he closed his eyes.

"For love?" He asked her.

"No most likely for money or rank. Love will come later I hope." She said to him and his hand went slack in hers.

"You could be with me Soph." He said

"So you could ruin my reputation and throw me aside like one of your harlots?" She asked but it was quiet and it held no real anger.

"You are no Harlot Soph, "He mumbled "certainly not my harlot." He said and slipped into sleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Reign**

She woke up next to him. Her hand stretched out and brushing his on his cot.

The room was no longer dark. The light came through the windows and Sophia sat up and pushed the cot she had dozed off on away from her. She hadn't meat to fall asleep of course she had wanted to leave and now she had to hurry before Bash woke up and was in his right mind. She looked over at him sleeping soundly and shook her head. Last night had been a mistake. If she was honest with herself she thought that the last three days were a mistake. You didn't stay by someone's side if you simply were indifferent to them. There were people that had come to check on Sebastian. She could have done that. But she told herself she would have done the same thing if Frances had been injured. She cared about the two boys deeply.

She got up quietly and slipped out of the room taking her things with her and hoping Bash didn't remember much.She closed the door as silently as she could. She rested her head on the wooden frame and got her emotions under control. Sometimes she hated being a woman. Men had to have it easier with their feelings so much more controllable. She turned around to leave and found Diane standing there looking at her. Sophia started. She hadn't realized that the woman was there. Diane had come to see Bash of course in the past couple days but Sophia had kept her distance and busied herself with something when the woman came around. They didn't have the best history. And if the look she was giving Sophia now was anything to go by she didn't think they would become fast friends.

"Lady Diana." She said and Curtsied to her. Still the woman did not remove her condescending look from her face and a little knot of irritation started in Sophia's stomach. She turned to go and studied the tiles with great fervor.

"You will not have him." Diane said to her and made Sophia stop dead. She told herself to go and she took another step away from the woman. "He will not get dragged down by one such as you." Diane spoke with such authority that Sophia's thought burned with retorts she could throw at the former mistress of the king but she took another step and bit her tongue as her face grew got with anger. "Did you hear me child? You will not have him." The woman said and Sophia turned around unable to contain herself.

"Who said I wanted him Diane?" She asked sharply and the woman looked at her with a 'holy than thou' look that Made Sophia want to take her eyes out.

"He will not have someone like you. He was meant for greater things." Diane said now turning to face Sophia a little like she was issuing a challenge.

"Sebastian is a man Diana, no longer attached to his mother's skirts, And I don't want him. I care for him like a brother yes but hat is all Lady Diane." She realized again that she wasn't conveying how much she didn't care. "If I am thinking properly I do believe me and Sebastian to be one of the same. We are both bastard children who will always be lesser than our full blood royal siblings."

"Yes but Sebastian's father favors him." Diane said. She left the end of the sentence open like she would finish it with something else but didn't.

"By all means Lady Diane don't hold back what you feel on my account. I feel as if we have gone too far for such niceties." Sophia seethed

"Henry favors Sebastian and your father cannot even stand the sight of you." She spat at her. Sophia's heart dropped as she looked at the woman. "Since your mother passed…" She said this while crossing herself and Sophia held her tongue before she made some reference to pagan religion. "How many moths were you home after that? I heard of how your father sent you away." Sophia's eyes filled with tears but she wouldn't stoop to begging Bash's mother to stop. She stood her ground. "He was sick at the sight of you because you look like your mother; so sick that you haven't been back to Spain in since your mother's burial. Your father probably hopes that you marry some foreigner who will take you from him so that he never has to look upon your face again. He sees nothing but pain when he looks into those eyes of yours." The woman said with a face that had remained calm since she had begun her speech that left Sophia in pieces. But she wouldn't cry in front of this woman who had broken her. She would not give her the satisfaction.

"Good day Lady Diane." She said bowing and turning around and walking down the hall. She heard the door to the infirmary open and close and the thought of that woman on Bash made the tears spill from her eyes. Walking fater now she passed painting upon painting that she normally would have taken time to admire for the sixth time. But she walked faster as to not see anyone and made her way up the flight of stairs and to her room. She threw her bedroom door open and closed it behind her. She slid to the floor her back resting on the door. He r hand was covering her mouth as she sobbed unrelentingly.

If it hadn't been true that would be one thing. If it had been a noble woman spouting something she knew nothing about Sophia could have let it go. The issue was that it was true and Diane knew it too. Sophia's father had sent her away almost immediately after they had laid her mother to rest. He wrote to her of course but they had both known what he was doing. Every time she had written him to come home he always sent her somewhere else to 'improve relations' in some country. Sophia had given up trying now. Her father had even given her permission to choose a suitor of her choice. Anyone could see that it was a desperate attempt to be rid of her. She didn't blame him. She knew that the resemblance of her and her mother was freighting. Her father was suffering just as she was, but that didn't make it hurt less.

She wiped her face and stood after several minutes. The morning had come fully now and the light shone through her window. She walked to it and looked outside. She hadn't been for a walk in the garden in a while. She supposed it was a good time to do it. She certainly could use time to think. She resisted the urge to wake Myrtle to draw her bath. Lord knew that that girl liked her sleep.

There were two pitchers of water sitting by a basin. It would be cold but it would have to do. She washed her faced and tried to sooth the angry red path that the tears had made. She threw her clothes off and went to grab another pair or breeches when she thought better and grabbed a high collard red dress with capped sleeves and a sheer color that laid over the heavy red skirt. The fabric had orange woven into it and it reminded Sophia of a dying fire. She wrapped her hair tight into a high knot at the top of her head and secured it with a gold hair ornament with gold metal fringe that hung off one side and fell behind her ear. She smoothed her dress and though of how much she didn't miss worrying about her appearance anymore. She wore men's cloths much more often than she should have. It was nice to look like a lady every now and again.

She travelled back down the hall and through the corridor that led out back to the gardens. She walked along a stone path and admired how some of the flowers wound up at night and were now coming out to greet the sun. Pink tea roses lined the path and their petals fell at her feet. This would be a splendid place to have a wedding she thought. The flowers in the garden would complement the bride nicely.

She stopped at a pool of water that was surrounded by light blue stone. Her reflection was not herself. She was trapped back inside with the man's clothes stuck under the dirt and the mud and honesty. This painted flower with perfect hair and flawless skin wasn't her. It was her mother; and she could not describe how much she hated that. Her mother had never approved of the child within Sophia. She thought though that her mother had done rather well for herself.

She had been the mistress of a king. The king had loved her. That much was apparent when you saw them together. Her mother was quiet and kind, but very hard on Sophia. She wanted her to become something better than she was. Sophia hadn't appreciated her advice until she was no longer around to give it.

"Lady Sophia?" A voice called form behind her. The voice startled her because everything had been so quiet. She turned to find a man standing before her. He was tall and broad shouldered His hair was wavy and dark and he had it tucked behind his ears. He would have been double her age by Sophia's guess. But he looked so familiar to her. She could not place him in her mind.

"Sir, I am sorry I was lost in thought and you startled me." She said curtsying. The polite talk of the court flowed from her lips easily.

"It is I who should apologize if I frightened you. I did not mean to." He said and bowed low to her. When she saw his face again the feeling that she knew him sprang up in her again.

"I'm sorry but do we know each other?" She asked him and watched as his smile surfaced.

"I am Gerald Costa Duke of Italy." He said bowing again. Sophia colored slightly. Of course it was Gerald. Had her senses taken leave of her so quickly? She thought of something to say but no words came to her. "You were engaged to be married to me once." He said again but he wasn't angry his tone was light. She remembered that she had liked that about him.

"Yes of course, I seem to have taken leave of my mind. Do forgive me." She curtsied and walked over to him to kiss him on each cheek. "I meant no disrespect."

"None was taken Lady." He said taking her hand and kissing it. "Though it is lovely to see you again."

Sophia wondered if he had taken some of what Bash had last night. Sophia had engaged herself to Gerald and not four months later called of the engagement because of Sebastian. Thinking about it now made her embarrassed that she had acted so.

"Lord Costa I must cry your pardon. Last time I left your company I was less than….." She struggled for the words. "Maidenly." She finished.

"I think you would not be the woman I wanted to marry those years ago if you had acted differently." He said now taking the crook of her arm and they walked along the path.

"You are too kind." She said to him thankful that he had forgiven her so easily.

"Kind or hard headed.' He said to her and she turned her face to his with questioning eyes. 'I have been here not two days and I am pursuing a woman that has turned me down once."

"You never married?" She asked shocked. He was quite attractive and one of the sweetest men she had ever come upon.

"No Lady, that I have not. Neither have you?" He asked it as a question but they both knew the answer.

"No." She said simply

"Then there is still hope for me.' He said with his smile spread wide.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Reign **

**Thank you for all the reviews! I love when you guys get as excited as I do! So R&R it makes me so excited! **

"What I'm asking is if you think it's a good idea?" Sophia asked Francis in an exasperated tone.

"You're asking me if I think it's a good idea for you Sophia Isabella of Castile to publicly court an man you have been engaged to before but left for reasons that you would not announce?" He asked her uncertainly. "I think it may be a bad idea, yes." She made a irritated noise at him and looked out the window with her arms crossed. In the end she would do what she wanted but she would like to have Francis on her side.

"I would like you to support me in this Francis." She stated flatly as she looked out the window and saw the garden where she and Gerald had spent the last two days talking and laughing and remembering how much they had liked each other.

"If I could possibly understand why it is you broke the engagement off in the first place Sophia maybe I could understand why you think your feelings have changed for the gentleman now." He said coming over and putting his hand on her shoulder. It was amazing to her that he could be so rational about this. At this point in time he seemed to have a decent head screwed onto his shoulders but when it came to his own life he seemed as daft as a rock.

"My feelings have changed." She said to him. His hand slipped from her shoulder and he just stood next to her like a protector.

"How so?" He asked

"I'm not in love with someone else as I was before." She replied. Not quite a lie. She wasn't in love with Bash like she had been before that was going to have to be the truth. He shifted a little to look at her but his face held no surprise at all.

"No longer in love with Sebastian. " He said out loud and she didn't even try to hide her surprise. "That smells faintly of a lie Sophia. We aren't supposed to lie to one another."

"You knew then?" She asked him

"That either of you thought you were hiding anything from me causes me to laugh. You two were read like mass scrolls." He laughed then and she didn't feel so bad. "But since you are now being open would you mind telling me exactly what Bash did to you to make you break an engagement to a duke? Whenever I brought up your name after you left he brushed it off and wouldn't answer any questions."

Sophia closed her eyes and told Francis the story that only Her Sebastian and the Lord knew fully.

* * *

Sophia was engaged. To a duke; to the duke of Italy. She herself couldn't quite believe it. It had been three months and she still couldn't believe it. The time she had spent with her betrothed she found him to be charming and he was very amiable. Handsome too; a little older than she was he was almost thirty five. Though he really didn't look it. He had gone back to Italy to tell his family that they were to married and had left her to get ready to go back with him when he came to collect her. Her ladies maid Hannah and her spent all their time to talk about married life. Hannah embarrassed her by hinting at the marriage bed but it was girls talk only. Hannah was her closest maid. More like a sister tan anything and she talked to her about anything. She had just got done complaining about Bash who was trying to win their wager. He smiled as she pulled the chain that rested between her breasts with Bash's ring on the end of it.

He wouldn't make her change her mind; with all his charm and all of his talk about the hundreds of other men in the wide world. He wouldn't change her mind with the short caresses that he acted were innocent. His leg would brush hers under a table. He would brush hair from her face using the back of his fingers. He wouldn't even change her mind with those beautiful eyes of his. Those glass blue-green eyes of his could get a girl in trouble before she knew what was happening. He was doing this all to fluster her. He didn't care about her that way and she was certain of that. He was simply trying to win the wager that they had made and she was sick of him winning. So she would flirt right back when he did and even brushed against him more often than she needed to just to let him know that two could play the game that he was playing.

She had to keep reminding herself that it was just a game and that it was just Bash. The same old bash that she had known the whole time there was no reason that feelings should be rising up in her that hadn't been there before. She would find a way to take her mind off him.

She walked down the stairs to get something to eat. Maybe she would visit the new foal that had been born last week. Henry had promised her that she could keep it. She had yet to think of a name for the animal. She skipped down the hall and into the kitchen where she hopped to find something to snack on before lunch came around. She walked into the room. It was empty. Nobody had started to prepare todays meal yet. She strolled over to a basket of bread that smelled like they had just come from the oven. She was about to grab one when she heard a squeal. Her head shot up and she made eye contact with a kitchen girl who had emerged from a kitchen closet her shirt was half off.

"Oh dear." Sophia said turning around and chuckling "I apologize I didn't mean to sneak up on anybody. I was just looking for something to snack on."

"Looks like we had the same idea." This time it was a male voice and Sophia's blood ran as cold as ice and she got a tad dizzy for some reason. She spun and confronted a smug Sebastian. Anger filled her stomach and her face got hot.

"Miss you were fortunate that I interrupted you and saved you from making a mistake with this bastard that you would live to regret for the rest of your life. He seduces woman and leaves them with nothing just like his father." She grabbed a roll and shook her head at Sebastian "It makes me sick to look at you." She said before storming back to the place she had come from leaving Sebastian smirking at her.

The next day she was visiting her new horse and talking to him about the events of the day before.

"I got so mad little one." She said to him like he could understand her. "I have played it over and over in my head and let me tell you I have no idea why it was that I got so upset. I know that Sebastian has been with a lot of women. It has never bothered me before. I don't know what came over me. But you know what little one, I couldn't control myself. When I saw him with her there was something that came over me. I haven't felt anger like that before." She said. What she said was true. She hadn't even gone down to eat for the rest of the day. She hadn't gone down to meet Francis like she planned either. She was so embarrassed that she hadn't wanted to face Sebastian.

Now she was sitting on a stable stool wondering how she was going to apologize to him. She hated apologizing; especially to Bash, because he always infuriated her with his lack of humility.

"What am I going to do?" She asked the foal.

"I'll tell you what you'll do. You'll frighten off the entirety of young woman from me at the rate that you are going now." His voice sounded from the opening of the stable. She sighed; of course he would show up now. She got up and dusted her dress off. She couldn't meet his eyes so she stared at the hay covered ground.

"Bash I beg "Bash I beg your forgiveness." She stumbled in her brain for the words to say. "I acted horribly and I understand if you don't wish to speak to me." She said to him. She heard him walking over to him but still didn't look up to meet his face. She felt his warm fingers slide under her chin and tip is up. She hadn't fastened her hair today so when her face tilted up some of it was in her face. Bash brushed it behind her ears.

"That seems a bit harsh Soph." He said to her and she shivered a little when he said her name. "I would not speak to you. I don't see how that would be possible." He said and Sophia did what she never should have done. What she told herself she wouldn't do. Sophia looked into his eyes and saw the humor there but there was also a serious bit that frightened her. He bent his head closer to hers and she let out a small sound that sounded like a gasp. "I'm not going to hurt you Soph." He said to her and lowered his mouth to hers while his hand still rested under her chin. Her body melted and became liquid when his lips met hers. She didn't think that she had felt anything so wonderful in her life. Her hands went to his hair to trap him there with her. But as just as soon as her hair grasped his hair she released it and shoved him away. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve like she could somehow erase the searing feeling off them.

"No." She said to him and she took a few steps to the door and left him there.

"Soph, come back." He said she spun around and held her hand out to him with her finger raised and he stopped coming toward her. "This isn't a game anymore Bash. "

"It wasn't ever a game Soph." He said taking a step toward her but she retreated to the doorway.

"I'm engaged." She said to him. Her whole body was hot like she had a fever. Just looking at him made her melt like a helpless heap of a person.

"But not married." He said "Soph, you could be with me." He said and every dream that she had ever had was a reality when he said that but as he was saying the thing she wanted to hear most she was taking her shoes off. She didn't think he could outrun her without her shoes off. All she had to do was get inside and she would be safe from him.

"Bash this isn't funny anymore. I can't bear your teasing." She said he was coming toward her now with a determined face and she knew she had to run. Hannah would kill her for ruing her stockings. But she turned and fled the stables.

"Sophia!" He called out after her but she ran still. She didn't look back. She didn't stop running either until she was in the downstairs hall where food was stored; where the kitchen was. She slowed and walked through the stone arch and passed a few doorways. Her head was a mess of feelings and words that she couldn't understand right now. She stopped to catch her breath when she was hoisted up by strong hands that also covered her mouth as she was dragged into a small storage that helf flour and sugar barrels. She was sat atop one of the barrels and turned to face Bash who was also breathing heavily.

He had run after her she realized.

"You don't get to run when you hear something you don't like." He said to her breathing raggedly "I won't let you." His hand slipped from her mouth.

"I don't care what you will and won't let me do Sebastian. You don't own me." She said defiantly but she felt very differently

"Does your mouth ever close?" He asked and she was going to answer his but didn't get a chance because he kissed her again. The feeling didn't go away. It hadn't lessened. It was almost worse than the first time and she gasped now but not because she was afraid. She stood up and pushed him away.

"You will not win. Not this time." She said to him and turned to leave. She was pinned to the cold wall and Bash but his hands down as he got very close to her and looked into her eyes.

"I'm trying to tell you that I love you Soph; that my heart is yours. Is that really me winning?" He asked her seriously.

"I'm afraid it might be." She said to him as he kissed her again lightly

"Ask me what I love about you." He demanded his humor was back in his voice.

"What?" She asked still shocked at the idea of him loving her. He moved closer to her if that was even possible and leaned in and moved his mouth to her ear.

"Sophia, I love your name first." He said kissing below her ear. "I love the things that come out of your mouth; they aren't planned or made up because it is simply your soul coming out. I love that." He kissed her again deeply and long and stopped when Sophia thought was going to pass out from the feeling it gave her. "I love your eyes." He said kissing both her eyelids. "I love how I feel like I could get lost in the darkness of them." He said taking her face in his "I would be lying if I said I didn't love the rest of your figure too." She blushed as he glanced down.

"You'll have to forgive me." She said rolling her eyes at him "I was not ready for this and don't have a list of things I love about you." She said and he laughed with her and kissed her again. She could stay here for days kissing him.

"As long as you love me Soph." He aid to her. And she started. Did she love him? Yes. Her heart answered immediately but her head too a step back. How could that be? Wouldn't she have known it? You do know it. She looked at him now. He bent down to kiss her neck and she leaned her head back against the stone wall.

"How is that true? How can I know I love you? Like I have known for my entire life. But I haven't known" She said to him. He stopped kissing her and she opened her eyes to meet his eyes. Those dangerous eyes of his. "I do love your eyes." She said to him almost as an afterthought. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. Kissing him was like getting warm when it was freezing. She pulled back and pushed him back. "Give me a couple days Bash. To get everything sorted out." She said to him as she backed away from him and went to the door. "can you give me a few days?" She asked him. Thought she didn't know if she could be without him now. He nodded at her as she turned and ran all the way to her room.

* * *

"I'm not sure where the problem arose." Francis said to her after she finished.

"I went to my room and wrote Gerald that I missed him and I wanted him to come soon." She said and he looked at her confused. "I told Hannah to send it with the post."

"But why?" He asked her but she held up a finger.

"I'm not sure. Some rational part of me told me that Gerald was the sensible choice still. But as soon as she left my room I wrote another letter explaining that I couldn't marry him and that I was very sorry. I had to run to catch Hannah who had already sealed it and was about to send the other letter out."

"So you broke the engagement." Francis said and she nodded. "There is more to the story?" he asked but it wasn't really a question. She nodded again. The part she had just told him was easier to tell. The part where the story took a turn was still hard for Sophia.

"Another time then." He said and she smiled at him, he always knew what she was thinking.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Reign**

Sophia walked with Gerald through the hallway that led to her room. They had had a pleasant afternoon and she was going to get ready for dinner. She had worn men's cloths today and he had only smiled at her and told her she looked beautiful in anything. She was glad he had said that because it had been a kind of test really. He had passed. He had passed every test that she had secretly given him. He seemed to be one of the most wonderful people she had met. He made her laugh constantly. He always asked if she was okay and he was very consciences of her. Right now he was wearing a coat of his because it had been cold outside. She found out that he had a three year old daughter. When last they were engaged she had just been a little thing. She didn't ask what happened to her mother but he saw the question on her face an answered it; she had died in childbirth and broke his heart. He was pressed to get re married and so Sophia had come in. He admitted that he was rather glad she had broken it off because he had still been heartsick over his wife. His little girl's name was Francisca after her mother.

"Does that change anything?" He said a little nervous. She had just smiled at him.

"I love children." She said. She did wonder though about having kids with him. Was there any way that she could love his as much as she would love her own. Did he even want more children? She hadn't asked. They had walked everywhere and talked. It seemed they would never run out of things to talk about her. He took her hand halfway through the day and she had let him. There was no heat; no passion but here was warmth and safety. She thought that when she could learn to love that warmth.

Now he walked her to her room. He asked her so many questions of her family and of herself. He seemed to want to know everything. So she told him and in return asked questions about his family and about what he did when he wasn't being a duke. He laughed at her too which made her smile and like him more. They turned to her door and they exchanged a few words but he didn't let go of her hand.

"Sophia, I am not used to doing this. I never thought I would have to court another woman so I am not sure how to continue. I am not even sure if I am going about it correctly he said as he stammered. Sophia thought it was one of the most adorable thing she had ever seen. She drew closer to him.

"Gerald you are doing just fine." She said as she kissed him. He kissed her back; it was nice she thought as she put her hand on her cheek. A clearing of someone's throat drew them apart. Sophia almost growled at the face that was looking at them both.

"Hello Lord Sebastian." Gerald said bowing low. "I am not sure if you remember me."

"I remember you." Sebastian said smiling at him knowingly. "You are the man who has captured our Sophia's heart twice. Better be cautious to keep it this time." He said and Sophia clenched her hands behind her hand behind her back to keep from slapping him. "But Alas our Sophia is a hard one to predict. Aren't you Soph?" He asked. If only Gerald wasn't there; then she could slap him. Gerald bowed to both her and Sebastian and dismissed himself by kissing Sophia's hand and telling her he would expect her at dinner. She nodded and watched him walk away before turning to Bash.

"Must you ruin everything?' she said to him opening her door and going in her bedroom. He followed her and closed the door without asking if it was okay. "By all means come in." She said waving one hand at him. He sat in a chair by her fire place. She rolled her eyes and went to her trunk to get a dress for tonight. She decided that she would just him sit there. 

"I returned your book." He said holing up a book that she had gotten from the castle library. "You left it in the infirmary." He said and her face heated under the cold water she was using to wash it. She had taken a bath this morning. She just needed to freshen up before dinner.

"Thank you." She said "You may put it on the chair and be on your way I am sure that you are very busy." She said grabbing a crème colored gown with a lace back and buttons down either side. It had long sleeves and a low neck line. She turned to see that Bash hadn't moved even a little.

"I was planning on escorting you to dinner." He said with a self-satisfied tone.

"I know the way." She said as they had stared at each other both thinking they would win.

"A lady should never be seen without an escort and since your suitor left I feel as if it my duty too." He said to her.

"Sebastian if you had a shred of decency that made you think of duty I would die of surprise." She turned to go behind her dressing curtain. She wouldn't let him make her late. "If you insist I cannot dissuade you." She said stepping out of her clothes and putting undergarments and stockings on. She had gotten quite good at taking off her own corset. The only thing she couldn't do was tie the last lace when she got the new one on. She now had a choice to make. She could ask Bash to do it; they had already broken propriety by him being here while she was getting dressed or she could go without it being tied.

She thought for a moment and decided that if he got to be smug and look at her like he didn't care one way or another what happened to her. If he got to walk up and ruin her life then she wasn't going to worry about what he thought of her. She walked out and he looked at her and his eyes went wide as he scanned her figure. She turned and pointed over her shoulder at the Corset tie. He took another minute to look at her in what she wasn't wearing. He got up and took up the laces and tied them up. When he was done he set both his hands on her shoulders and slid them down so he took each of her hands in his.

"You are going to marry him Soph?" There was disbelief in his voice. Sophia saw this all playing out again. She saw her with a hole in her heart because of this man and she refused to be brokenhearted by him again. She took one hand out of his had reached below her corset and pulled his ring out so that he could see it.

"Perhaps you would place a wager on it Bash? I wager that I will marry Gerald and leave you and every misery you have caused me behind me." She said with more than a little sadness in her voice. He stepped away from her. The heat from his body had left and her exposed back was cold.

"It seems that you have will have won that." He said now but his tone was so cold now. No warmth, though she could not imagine what he could have reason to be cold about. Because she wouldn't let her ruin this for her again? Because he was pouting like a child that he couldn't play with her anymore? "Perhaps you should escort yourself to dinner after all." He said and though she didn't turn she heard the door close behind him leaving her feeling horrible


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Reign**

**applez4realz I dedicate the end of this this chapter to you! Some Mary for you ;)**

Sophia

She made her way quickly down the hall and into her room. She seemed to find out things that she hoped never to know just by taking walks.

She had been walking to Mary's room when she had passed Olivia having a conversation with a hand maid of hers. They had been in a stone room as Sophia passed and she heard Francis' name. She stopped by the outside of the door hoping they hadn't seen her pass. It seemed by their tone and what they were saying that they hadn't.

"I am trying to make him but his feelings for Mary hold strong." She said.

"Women's wiles always win out over men's loyalty." Her maid said.

"I am afraid if I do not coerce him to bed soon the queen will think I cannot do the job. She will fulfill her promise to ruin me and my family. I know she shall. She cares nothing for me at all; only for Francis' future."

Sophia stepped away from the door quickly. She had felt useless and horrible after her run in with Sebastian. She felt as if she should fix something for once. She had written her father a letter earlier that she would act on now. She was going to have to act quickly and carefully. If one wrong person found out she was up to before they were supposed to he would be in some trouble that she herself couldn't charm her way out of.

So she would be careful. Many people owed her and today she would collect on those debts. She planned her day tomorrow.

**Nostradamus**

He woke to the sound of a knock on the table he had fallen asleep on. He had fallen asleep here too many times to count and as he raised his head from the open book of remedies he had been looking at he met the face of a determined Sophia. His heart dropped. He felt so much guilt whenever he saw this child.

She knew he did and that is why she seemed to be here. As he looked outside he realized that the sun wasn't up yet. It was still dark and this girl carried a candle and it lit up her face in an eerie way. She wanted something from him and he was sure that it was important to her otherwise she wouldn't be here. She hated him. He didn't blame her either. He had brought mental torture upon her when she was nothing but a child. He wondered now if she had come to exact revenge.

"Nostradamus." She started as he nodded at her sitting up as straight. "I would have you tell me the future of Francis future King of France. The same future that I sense you have shared with the Queen" He opened his mouth to protest but she held her hand up. "If you do this for me I will consider us even. You took my childhood from me and robbed me of my innocence. What I ask now is merely information."

He was still hesitant. Sophia had been known to be unpredictable. There was no telling what she would do with this information. He looked at her face as she waited for him to respond and the guilt that ate away at him when he saw her flowed over him. Would his conscious quiet if he told her what she wanted to know? She sighed; she must have seen the guilt on his face.

"Sir I must tell you that with or without this information that you may or may not give me I have never blamed you for what happened to me or my mother. Foreseeing the future must be a horrible burden and what happened to my mother was not you're doing. So if it is forgiveness you seek then I give it to you whether you help me or not."

As he looked up at her he knew that what she said was true. That she would forgive him if that is what he needed to be rid of her child's face in his mind. So he told her what she wanted to know

**Catharine **

She was still in her night clothes when the knock came at the door. She waved at her lady in waiting to answer it. The woman walked to the door and opened it.

"My Lady the Queen." the ladies maid said. "Lady Sophia seeks and audience with you." Catharine looked at her with surprise. She had had tea with Sophia several times since she had been here but the girl had never come to her chambers.

"That's alright. Get us a tea tray." She ordered and Sophia stepped into her room. She was wearing a worn leather pair of pants and a green linen shirt. It annoyed Catharine that the girl wore boys' clothes. Not because it was disrespectful but because the girl wore the clothes with confidence and grace. It was something that Catharine didn't understand.

"I see you are wearing men's clothes again." She said the distaste seeping in her words "You always thought yourself equal to them." She said as Sophia showed a slight hint of a smile at the queen's disapproval.

"Oh heavens no." Sophia said and Catharine looked at her with humor "I find women control so much more than men do. Don't you agree?" She asked the queen daring her to contradict her. They stared at each other for a long time and Catharine laughed at the girl.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your smiling face this morning?' She asked Sophia. Sophia sat on the edge of a chair and looked at Catharine.

"I know it is you who keeps Olivia here." She said to the queen. Catharine started at her as the girl stared at her with a collective calm.

"You are mistaken. I dislike Olivia…" She said trying to solidify her excuse. Sophia only shook her head at the Queen.

"I know of how you have kept her here and of what you are trying to get her to do." The queen got over her shock and slowly moved into annoyance at the girl. She knew too much for her own good.

"I think perhaps you should leave." The queen said standing up; to which Sophia responded by standing as well. She was rather small but she held a commanding presence.

"I do believe you will listen to me." Sophia said to her.

"You dare to assume that you can…" Catharine said horrified that this bastard child would speak to her as such.

"My Lady I beg you to reconsider." The girl was still calm and the horrible truth came to Catharine. She was calling on a part of Catharine's secret that only she and the girl knew about. She had never brought it up before and Catharine had almost forgotten about it. It was part of the reason she put up with the brash girl for this long. She sat back down as Sophia looked at her knowing her look. "You cannot blackmail me." Catharine said without much conviction.

"A queen who had a yearlong affair with a stable hand would be sufficient to use against you." Sophia said.

"It is your word against a Queens." Catharine said

"Are you willing to take that risk? Queens have been beheaded for less." Sophia said to her and Catharine began to panic. The girl didn't seem to cause trouble much but when she did it was all at once and a lot of it. She looked at her again and the defeat poured over her face as anger welled within her. She was being put in her place by a child.

"You don't understand, I am doing this to protect Francis." She said she said to the girl hoping to change her mind.

"You cannot live your life in fear of the future Catharine." She paused. Catharine knew the girl cared for Francis too. "When it is time for Francis to die he will and not because of a prediction from your fortune teller" She said to her. "I do care for him also Lady. With my history with Nostradamus It scares me more than anything but treating people this way is not the answer. Francis is worried about France and the best thing for his country. How would he react knowing this is how you were going about things? Getting rid of his betrothed by forcing him to bed Olivia?" They were both silent for a while staring each other down. Catharine's dislike and strangely she was also impressed with the girl.

"What do you want from me?" She asked the girl.

"Nothing. I want you to do absolutely nothing. When I move Olivia out of the castle you will say nothing; you will do nothing." She said. Catharine nodded. She didn't ask Catharine if she understood because there was no need. Sophia stepped toward the door just as the ladies maid came back with the tea. "Enjoy your tea." Sophia said to her as she left.

**Francis**

He was pouring over a map when she approached him. When he turned he smiled at her and as soon as he saw her face his smile faded. He knew that face. She had a plan and there was no way that he was going to talk her out of it. It made him nervous when she was in one of these moods.

"I am scared to ask you." He said as she came up to him and kissed both his cheeks

"Francis I have found a place for Olivia to go." She said. He almost said something else but she rushed in before he could which is what she always did. "Francis what if I could promise her safety and social rising, she will be taken care of."

"Sophia this is not for you to get involved with." He said getting angry with her. She presumed she could talk him into something. She put her hand on his shoulder. This was something they did when they were talking as friends and it calmed him down.

"I speak as one friend to another Francis. I adore Mary and I know you do too. You keep Olivia here because you feel as if Mary has wronged you somehow. But I would not tell you she has feelings that run deep for you if it was not true. Olivia being here hurts her and she is confused. I do not want to see you lose something that precious. I know you love her Francis. Regardless of country you care for her" She said to him

"Where would you send her?" He snapped at her and she sighed exasperated. "What makes you think you can get involved in this?" He asked again

"Because I care." She said "Not only for you but for the country as well. You are allied with Mary for now. If she breaks the engagement and then you find that an alliance with Scotland would have been the best thing; what will you do?"

"You are manipulating me." He said to her but he heard himself giving over in his voice. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him. She kissed his cheeks again and began to explain her plan.

Mary

Mary walked the grounds with Sophia. She was deep in thought and so they walked in silence. She was thinking about everything that had happened since she had been in court. Their walk was supposed to take Mary's mind off everything but it only seemed to make it worse. Out in the open she had room to think about everything. Sophia had let her graciously keep silent though the girl would look at her from time to time with a very worried look.

When they reached the pond by the castle Sophia sat on a stump of a tree as Mary paced back and forth in front of her. She kept looking over at her but Sophia's legs were crossed and she was looking at Mary like she would wait for her to become less distraught if that is what Mary wanted.

Mary couldn't explain how nice it was to be around someone like Sophia. She didn't expect anything from her. She didn't act like Mary was in a different class than she was; like her ladies maids did. She didn't bring up duty and honor and she never spoke down to her.

"What is wrong Mary?" Sophia asked her and Mary turned to her. She could tell this girl she just met how she struggled here in court. Could she tell her how she didn't get along with the queen? Could she tell her how she feared for her country a lot of the time. But a lot of her time her heart ached thinking about Francis and Olivia. So she looked into the dark eyes of Sophia with her half smile and her all knowing smile. She would be sad when the girl was no longer around when she married Gerald.

She began to unburden herself on Sophia and the girl just sat as she was and did not interrupt once. Once she was done she felt so much better. She had covered everything and she now felt like perhaps she would sleep well tonight.

"Well I cannot help with most of those things Mary. Nor will I pretend to know the difficulties of your situation." Sophia said to her as Mary looked at her. "However I do have a bit of news that you may like."

"And what might that be?" Mary asked her smiling at the girl who turned out to be one of the people that she needed most.

"Lady Olivia will be moving out of the castle and to Spain." Sophia said and Mary looked at her with wide eyes. "My family has offered to host her. My father knows of her past and he will make sure that she is comfortable." Mary could not believe that this girl who she hardly knew would do something like this for her.

"But Francis…" Mary said thinking of how he would react.

"He and I have already discussed it about it. She will be on her way by the end of three days." Sophia said. Mary got up and threw her arms around Sophia. Who made a surprised noise but laughed with her. Mary had not asked for help from Sophia but she had helped her anyway. When she stepped back Sophia winked at her and She started walking back.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Reign.**

"You need to move your arms to black faster to block. I am going slowly but if you were fighting someone they would slice your arm open." Sophia said as she got back into the starting position. Mary wiped sweat off her face and gave Sophia a look of determination. Sophia knew she was being hard on Mary today in her sword play lesson today but she was taking all her frustration out in a physical activity. Mary had noticed but had been kind enough not to say anything. She took everything Sophia gave her and used it in her fencing. She was getting very good Sophia had to admit the things that needed to be perfected were dwindling but Sophia was irritated and was bringing the littlest things up and lecturing Mary about them. "Hold your hand up higher." Mary did as she was told. "No that is too high." Sophia said and sighed as she lowered her weapon and ran her free hand over her face.

"I'm sorry Sophia I am not focused today." Mary said but it was an empty apology

"No don't be." Sophia said as she looked up at the lovely girl "It isn't you my dear. I am afraid that I am taking my irritation out on this lesson." She walked over to the table with a pitcher of wine on it and poured herself a glass. She drank deeply from it before smiling at Mary again

"What is on you mind Sophia?" Mary asked. Sophia thought about that's she walked back to the girl and got into the first stance again. Mary did the same waiting for Sophia's answer.

"Well let's see…" She started as she made the first move and Mary blocked it. She talked as the parried and blocked each other. "Gerald proposed to me." She thought that that shouldn't frustrate her but Mary seemed to understand. "I said yes and am now supposed to be ready to be a bride." She hit Mary's sword with a little too much force. "Sorry…" She said stepping back. "My father has suggested that we get married somewhere other than Spain and that he is confident that I have picked a good match and therefore there is no reason to meet him." She got back in starting position and waved for Mary to do the same. "Gerald left to yet again tell his family of his engagement. He will be back and we shall get married in Italy and I shall live there and I shall give my husband the inheritance that my father has graciously provided me. Though I doubt Gerald would ask that of me." She was surprised when Mary Struck first. "I have to pack all my stuff…" She continued but was interrupted by a voice.

"Mary you really shouldn't let a teacher whose own footing is poor teach you how to fence." Sebastian called from behind Sophia and she gave Mary the girl held back a laugh. Of course there is the ever irritating Sebastian Sophia thought.

"I wonder that you would say such a thing Sebastian since it is you who taught me." She said turning on him and lowering her blunted blade.

"I surely didn't teach you to fence that way. Hat must be your own wild ways integrating themselves into what I taught you." He said. He was teasing her and she knew it. However she was already irritated today and couldn't handle anything that he was going to do today. He must have been outside because he wore a thick jacket. He challenged her with his eyes and she stared at him right back. Mary shuffled behind her and then Sophia had an idea.

"Let's see if it is your teaching or my influence." She threw him her weapon which he caught and turned and held out her hand for Mary's. Mary handed it to her and stepped off to the side.

"I cannot fight a woman." Sebastian said though took his coat off as Sophia rolled up her shirt sleeves.

"Tis a good thing I am dressed as a man then. Nobody will think worse of you than they already do." She said smiling at him as they both walked to the middle of the room

"Mary?" Francis' voice called from the hall

"wonderful." Sophia said under her breath. More people that would get to watch her take a beating from Bash.

"Francis." Mary called out to him and he turned into the room that Mary and Sophia practiced in.

"Are you done practicing today?" He asked. He hadn't looked up yet to see Sophia and Sebastian getting into the starting position.

"I am done I think, yes." She said from across the room. At her tone Francis looked up at the three of them and smiled.

"Oh, well this certainly hasn't happened in a while." He walked over to where Mary stood and led her to the table and sat her in a chair as he did the same. Mary listened to their conversation as her and Bash circled each other.

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Mary asked Francis as he leaned back in the chair. He waved a hand at her and Bash in a non-committed kind of way.

"No better to let them have it out. It is rather enjoyable to watch." Mary looked at them all like they had lost their wits but said nothing as she sat back in her chair.

"Ladies shouldn't wear men's clothes at all." Bash said eyeing her. She advanced first and he blocked her blow easily enough though she knew he would.

"A Gentleman wouldn't enter into a fencing match with a lady." She said as they fell right into a rhythm that they both knew well. She would step forward he would block her. He would retaliate and she would take two small steps to his one to block his.

"Who said I was a gentleman?" He asked her coming toward her and she skipped sideways to avoid a column.

"Who said I was a lady?" She asked smiling at him as they kept at each other. Their blows getting harder and faster as they went.

"Well what does that make us then?" He asked her another question. She had tripped taking two steps and he had her arms locked and pushed held her to him.

"Two of a kind." Francis said from the chair where he looked to be thoroughly enjoying the show. Sophia just grunted as she pushed away from Bash and they started in again. Sophia was getting tired but then again so was he she could see it on his face. He may be a better swordsman than she was but she was faster. She blocked a blow of his and advanced quickly holding her rapier to his chest. She had him backed against a column. She tilted her head and smiled at him but before she got the satisfaction to hit him and win the match he reached up and put the thin point of his weapon in between the crook of her thumb and knocked the rapier from her hand. The metal clattered to the ground and Sophia stared at it in disbelief. Bash then raised his to her throat and inched her chin up.

"You always do that." She said taking her hand and shoving the blade down. She picked up her own rapier and made a deep bow to him.

"It is a wonder then that you allow me to trick you every time." He said and Francis burst into laughter. Sophia glared at him but Mary was laughing too and Sophia couldn't help but smile as she met Bash who was smiling back at her.

Sophia carried a two warm woolen blankets under her arm. They were rather heavy and big but she would be glad that she brought it along when she reached her destination. She held up the lantern that she had brought to light the dark hallways. Nobody would be up now except for maybe a few servants.

She thought of her sparing match with Bash yesterday and shook her head. He walked her to her room after that; seeming to have forgotten that he had been cross with her just a week and a half before this. He had been rather friendly and exhausting as always. She wished that he would leave her be.

She walked the halls with two blankets and a candle to find some time where she could be alone. As she walked down stairs and missed noisy spots that she knew well. She walked down into the cellar and out the door there. It was cold and dark outside with only her lantern to light the way. There was a small hill to the left of the castle with three spindly trees at the top. The trees had been small for as long as she could remember and they never grew. Her Francis and Sebastian used to go up to stare at the stars when she had lived here before.

She shivered in the air. It wasn't cold at night but the air still gave her a chill. She hiked her way up the small rise of grass and smiled at the memories that flooded her mind. She laid one of the blankets down when she reached the best place and folded the other in half. She set her lantern on the ground and sat down on the blanket. She pulled the other one over her knees as she held them to her chest and watched the deep black sky speckled by brilliant lights. It was one of the most beautiful things that she could remember seeing.

She realized then that she hadn't really wanted to be alone. She had wanted to recreate a wonderful memory. And the truth was that you couldn't really re-create a memory. She would be leaving this place for good most likely in a few weeks and the thought terrified her. She had thought that if she could always come back here then she would never have to enter court. This was one of the only places that she had felt like family somewhere and now it was being taken away from her.

Tears slipped down her face as she cursed herself. She was crying entirely too often these days. She slunk her arms beneath the blanket and stared up naming the stars that Nostradamus had taught her the names of.

"I do believe there is a lion up there somewhere." A voice came from behind her and Sophia squeaked in surprise. She turned and groaned at the man leaning against a small tree.

"Can't you leave me be?" She asked him turning away. "Wherever I go there you are; haunting me like the girl that walks the castle at night." She said but her tone had turned sour

"To be fair you are in my home." He said to her. "Am I invited to sit down?"

"Only if you are inviting yourself." She said not even looking back at him.

"I think I shall." He said as he sat down on the edge of the blanket and was silent. Sophia looked over at him. He was wearing a coat and while it wasn't cold there was no reason her should be dressed as he was. She turned back to the sky and told herself that she didn't care. She wasn't the one who had come out here without a coat. But she kept looking at him over and over and she sighed as she scooted over and unfolded the blanket.

"Come on then." She said he looked over at her and winked; probably his plan all along. She laid down and he slipped under the blanket and laid down next to her as they looked up at the star studded sky.

"I don't know why you have been treating me like you don't know me while you have been here Soph." He said quietly.

"You don't?" She asked but refused to answer the question

"No." He said turning to her. She wouldn't look at him. If she looked at him it would be over so she didn't

"I wouldn't say I have been treating you as if I don't know you." She said to him

"No?" He asked her

"No." She said wanting to laugh at the way they were dancing around things

"Well treating me as if you don't wish to see me." He said to her. His tone was never too involved. It never gave the impression that he cared to deeply.

"Well I can't deny that." She said to him trying to match his tone. He reached his hand over to hers and threaded their fingers together. She looked over at him then and he was staring up at the sky. He had a day's worth of growth on his face that she could see from the moon and her lantern.

"It's not as if I don't deserve it." He said to her and she just made a noise of agreement. "But Sophia it's not as if you are the easiest person to get with." Now her turned and caught her looking at him.

"No?" She asked smiling and that brought a smile to his face too

"No." He said and pulled her hand closer. She moved closer to him and she thought that his eyes were the second most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"I try so very hard to be amiable." She said feigning horror and he chuckled at her. "I simply wish to be accepted by everyone. I want to be loved by all." She said still in a mocking tone

"Could you settle for loved by a few?" He asked moving his free hand to her cheek and brushing his thumb over her bottom lip. She kissed his thumb as it ran over her mouth.

"I suppose I could live with that." She said

"You suppose?" He asked

"Yes." She responded as he leaned in to kiss her. She could smell his sent and feel the heat of him. She wanted nothing more than to let him. "I'm getting married." She said to him and he turned over and groaned. She felt guilty. She had let him lay down with her and she had gotten close to him. "I'm sorry." She said to him. He looked at her and shook his head but his smile was still in place.

"Yes Soph I realize you are getting married." He said "Part of me wonders if you are doing it to spite me." She was silent at this because she really didn't have an answer except for another apology. She wouldn't keep spouting those. "Come here." He said to her. So she did. She laid her head on his chest and they laid and watched the stars.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Reign**

She woke up only because the blanket was being taken off. She moaned out a complained and Bash chuckled. He was picking her up and cradling her against him like a child. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in the clean smell of him. She wrapped her hands around his neck to make it easier on him. She didn't however offer to walk. She wondered if this made her a horrible person. Hadn't she just lectured Bash about her getting married? A married woman wouldn't let another man carry her while she slept. A married woman wouldn't fall asleep under the stars with a man that she had feelings for, that wasn't her husband she thought. She had never been any good at this.

"You are much easier to manage with boy clothes on." He said to her and she smiled with her eyes closed. He picked the blankets up and draped them over his other shoulder so they fell over her and her tucked part of it over her shoulder. He must have had the lantern too because he started walking back toward the castle.

"I don't think you should ever tell a woman that she is easy to manage." She mumbled at him. "She might take the wrong meaning."

"I said easier to manage Soph. I would never say you were easy to manage. If you were easy to manage it would take an act of God." She laughed quietly and her shoulders shook with it. He made her smile when nobody else could. He made her forget why she was upset without even trying

She fell silent falling back into a light sleep. She woke again when he had to open the door to the cellar. He was having trouble with her and everything he was carrying. She pushed on her feet so that he dropped them. However she left her hands wrapped around his neck.

"Surely Bash, I can walk to my own room." She said looking back into his eyes. She thought of waking up every morning and looking into his eyes and her heart ached. The eyes she would wake up to see were a green brown color and they belonged to Gerald. Bash hung the lantern on the door handle and let the blankets drop as his hands went around her waist.

"When you say that I want to throw you over my shoulder and make you mine." He said to her and his eyes flashed a sharp deep emotion that scared Sophia a little.

"When I offer to walk?" She asked confused. Her words were coming slow because she had been woken up and was still in a dreamlike state.

"When you call me Bash" He said to her. She then remembered that she had been calling him Sebastian.

"But everyone calls you Bash." She said raising an eyebrow at him. "Are you going to take everyone in the castle to bed with you?"

"It only makes my heart stop when you say it." He said and then her heart stopped.

"Well that's ridiculous Bash." She said and as if to prove that it wasn't he picked her up and pressed his mouth to hers. Her hands moved from the back of his neck to his hair she ran her hands through it while he opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Sophia wasn't sure she had ever missed anything as much as she missed this. There was a reason that it had been taken from her. She pulled away and bit her lip and looked up at him.

"This is unfair. I am unable to think clearly." She said as he dipped his head to place three kisses on her cheek.

"Maybe that's best." He said. He picked her up and opened the door. She thought he was going to take her to her room but her turned into a room off the hall that was dark. He sat down on a sort of pallet made of straw and covered with a sheet.

She felt it from where she sat on his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Do you have these placed throughout the whole castle?" She asked more impressed than upset. "That is dedication."

"Soph, Be quiet." He said and he kissed her again. She made a sound like a child when they get something they want but they aren't sure what to say. She could feel Bash's smile under her mouth. "Do you never stop being amazed with yourself?" She asked brushing her cheeks over his short hair on his face.

"I am always amazed at your ability to talk when the situation doesn't call for it." His tone was light and she slipped off his lap and onto her knees pulling his to her and kissing him deeply

"Better?" She asked her breath was coming in short shallow spurts. He put his hand on her cheek. Instead of responding he kissed her chin and trailed kisses across her jaw, down her neck and moved the loose shirt material aside to kiss her collarbone.

"I have never seen anything more beautiful than you Soph." He said and her heart skipped in her chest. There was a deep ache in her chest that wasn't uncomfortable but it was there not letting her forget.

* * *

Sophia stood holding the piece of paper that held her father's crest. She wondered why the paper shook so; until she saw that she herself was shaking. She was also crying. Tears slipped down and hit the thick fabric of her dress. She stood up and dropped the paper. She considered how long it would have taken the letter to reach her. She then considered how long it would take her to reach Spain. Her hands were shaking worse now as Nostradamus' words rang in her ears.

"_Your mother shall fall ill and you shall not be there to watch the light leave her eyes. You will try but you will get there too late."_

It had been a year and her mother's health had been perfect. Now her father had written one of their many letters saying that her mother had fallen severely ill and there was little chance that she would recover. He said That Sophia could come as soon as she could to say goodbye to her. He had written it just like that; as if it were the only option at this point. She turned to the door and walked toward it. Everything she seemed to do was in slow motion. She wasn't able to move fast enough. She had to tell Francis. She had to tell Sebastian. She hadn't seen him in two days since he had said he loved her. Since she had told Gerald that she couldn't marry him. The thought of leaving Bash made her heart hurt but she would come back after… After what? She asked herself but she pushed the thought aside. She walked quickly down to the hall and passed the corridors that led to Francis' room. She knocked on the door. She impatiently knocked again and heard footsteps coming faster. Francis' answered the door with his shirt un-tucked and ran his hand through his bedraggled hair. It was rather early for her to be her.

"Sophie?" He questioned her or rather the tears on her face. "What is it?"

"My mother…" She said but she couldn't get it out without bursting into tears again. "Nostradamus said... the prophecy." She said and Francis paled. He of course knew what prophecy she had been talking about. He was the one that had convinced her that it meant nothing and that she should never think of it again. Well here it was getting ready to bite her like a poisonous snake. He pulled her to him and embraced her.

"Is she sick?" he asked her and she nodded crying against his shoulder. "We will get you home Sophia. He pushed her away holding her shoulders with his hands. "We will send our fastest driver and you pack only what you need we will send the rest later. Get your maid and go." He paused letting her go and she nodded but hugged him again. "Don't say goodbye to anyone. I will explain what happened there is no need. I will go get a carriage ready for you. Find Hannah" He said this as he squeezed her tightly to him. This was his goodbye she realized. She kissed both her cheeks and turned to leave the room before a fresh wave of tears started.

She had been looking for Bash. She couldn't leave without saying goodbye to him what he would think of her. After all she loved him and he had said that he loved her too. They would be together through all this Sophia supposed. It was something to look forward to. She would tell him to wait for her some more if he would.

She had yet to try his room so as she made her way to that part of the castle. Her heart skittered with the thought of seeing him and also telling him goodbye. It would be hard but she would have to do it. She walked passed door upon door until she reached his. She knocked on it; gave it a few seconds and then opened the door. It was highly improper but under the circumstances she thought she may as well.

She walked in and saw him slip a shirt over his head. She smiled at him and he looked at her like she was death itself. She faltered as she walked into the room and followed her gaze to his bed where a woman was sitting without clothes on clutching the sheets to her. The woman was Hannah Sophia's hand maiden.

The pain in her chest was almost unbearable. She gripped the edge of a table to keep from placing it over her heart like she could sooth it. She looked from Hannah to Bash and suddenly she realized that she had never had a worse day in her life. She wasn't sure what she was going to at this moment. She wanted to rip Hannah's pretty blond hair from her head. She wanted to kill Bash and he cleared his throat she looked to him.

If He would have had the decency to look ashamed that would have been one thing.

"You should have waited at the door Sophia." He said to her. She should have waited at the door? Yes she realized this now. Not knowing about this was bound to be better than the feelings she was experiencing now. Why was he calling her Sophia? She met his gaze and met his cool collected expression. No remorse or regret hinted there only anger and perhaps disappointment. Neither of those could register with Sophia. She couldn't contemplate why. However she realized that she had stopped crying. Part of her had known that this would happen and now that part of her cackled with contempt at the part of Sophia that had thought that this was going to turn out well. Loving a son of a king was one of the worst mistakes she had ever made. She took al the pain she was feeling and turned it into a steel like resolve.

"Yes I apologize." She said "However I was looking for Hannah and couldn't find her so I thought to myself. If a woman has gone missing I bet I could find her in Sebastian's bed." She turned to the girl who was a comical color of red. Sophia was done feeling anything so she looked at the girl with a blank expression.

"I am so sorry Lady Sophia." She said with her eyes searching Sophia's face.

"No dear girl, no need to be sorry; many girls have been in the exact position you has been in right now. I am only sorry that you didn't get more rest" She said smiling at her and Bash. "All I wished to tell you was that we are leaving today. Right now; If you wouldn't mind getting up and packing two day dresses and meeting me in the front. We are going back to Spain." As she said this Bash's smile faltered and she caught the confusion but he was insane if he thought she would explain it to him. So she curtsied to him and turned to leave the room.

* * *

The memory hit her like the wind being ripped from her lungs. She was lost in Bash's kisses when she remembered the ride home and how the end of that journey had ended. With her mother lying cold in a bed and Sophia unable to tell her that she loved her one more time. She had sent Hannah away to be a maid to another. She couldn't stand to look at her. She never blamed the girl but her feelings could never be the same toward her. She had hated Bash for a long time; hated him with everything that she had. That had faded with time though and now here she was in his arms. Repeating the same mistake over again.

"Bash?" She said as he pushed her back on the pallet and kissed her. He made a noise. "Bash!" He kissed her neck again. "Sebastian." He froze and she tried to regain normal breathing.

"Sebastian?" He asked "That tone savors of something I am not going to like." He said and she resisted the urge to smile as he helped her up.

"Sebastian I am a woman." She said not sure how to start. She was only unsure of her words with him.

"I am painfully aware of that fact Soph." He said. The look on his face was of a man who hadn't eaten in days. She wanted to smile at him. She wanted to lie back down and let him make her his. Because she loved him. She had never stopped loving him and she would suffer through everything he put her through. She would let him tear through her like a meal and would pine after him as he got hungry the next morning searching for something else. She saw herself going down that road and she closed her eyes.

"I cannot do this without sacrifice on my part." She said to him. "You can lay with me wake up and marry another." She got up but her held her hand and didn't let her go. "Once I lay with you I will be ruined and can no longer marry anyone else."

"Soph, I know that you are trying to tell me that you don't want me but I don't see a single thing wrong with the things you just listed." This time she did smile.

"I know you don't." she laughed. "That is what makes you who you are. That is why I love you." She said and he looked right into her eyes. "But I can't let you burn through me like a candle and watch as you take others to your bed. I cannot bear it Bash. Other women can di it but I couldn't survive."

"You don't think Gerald will take a mistress?" He asked her. He had become indifferent now. His cold tone made her shake her head.

"I have no doubt he will, but I don't love him. It won't hurt as much as it would with you" She said turning to leave


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Reign.**

**So excited for this chapter. Excited just thinking about it! **

Another Banquet and another party; Sophia hadn't been in the best of moods. Gerald would return in a week and yet she still was in no way prepared for it all. The thought of getting married made her palms sweat and she would get dizzy.

Tonight's celebration had been to introduce Lady Kenna as the official mistress to the king. Sophia wasn't sure if she agreed with having a party because the king wanted to lay with someone younger. However she supposed it was more a reason to have a party that it was for the actual even itself. Henry loved to get court people drunk and dancing. Made him feel less like a fool Sophia supposed. She however had not taken a drink of anything. Every time she smelled the wine her stomach turned sour and twisted inside her.

The Lady Kenna had been perched next to the king wearing a golden dress and so much jewelry Sophia thought it a wonder that the girl didn't topple over. She wore a smile too. A smile of someone in love; and Sophia's stomach twisted again at the sight of that. To fall in love with royalty was a mistake. The poor girl fancied herself in love with the king. Or rather she was in love with him; it was written plain in her features. The sad bit about that was that she probably thought the king was in love with her. Sophia had seen all the signs of lust written on the king's face but love did not resonate there. Perhaps he would come to love her as he loved Diane.

Diane.

It was rather too easy to upset Sophia's stomach tonight. She stared at the woman who also stood next to the king and wondered at how Kenna was dealing with her presence. Perhaps she was kinder to Kenna than she was to Sophia. Kenna after all wasn't close with her son; that would put hr in higher standing automatically.

Sophia watched as people danced and wine was poured generously. People laughed louder than they should have touched more than necessary and spoke too often. It was giving Sophia a headache in her bad temper. She had excused herself after a goodbye to Mary and Francis who had danced together practically the whole night. Sophia was pleased about that.

She knew that Francis' and Mary had won each other's hearts and as long as Francis kept being the sweet Francis that she knew she thought they had a good chance at true happiness. With Olivia gone their affection had bloomed. She wondered if Francis would take another mistress; one day perhaps but for now he was infatuated with Mary. Sophia smiled to herself as her shoes made noise on the stone. She was headed back to her room, perhaps for some reading. Or perhaps she would slip into bed and go to sleep she was rather exhausted.

She was halfway up the stone stairs when she heard a shuffle of feet. She looked up to see Bash at the top of the stairs. She groaned out loud and turned to walk back down. She was in no mood and if she spoke to him now she would regret everything that came out of her mouth. She had been regretting too many things lately and she was not in need of something else.

"Lady Sophia, where are you off to in such haste?' He called to her. His words swam together from too much alcohol and she resisted the urge to turn and glare at him. She kept her steps quick and light as she made her way down the stairs. When she was almost back down Bash flew past her on the banister. She looked up startled and watched as he flew down the polished wood and tripped and fell at the bottom and lay on the stone floor looking up at her. She stayed on the bottom step for a long time before she picked up she skirts and made her way around him. He grabbed her foot and she almost tripped herself.

"Sebastian let me go." She barked out at him.

"I don't think I will.' He said as she tugged on her foot trying to lose her balance. "You have rather nice feet."

"Yes but the thing of it is that they are mine, so if you wouldn't mind unhanding me I will be on my way up to my room." She said pointing in that general direction.

"But you just came back down the stairs." He said to her.

"Yes that was when you were up there." She paused looking at him with his half smile. "Now that the problem has come down here I can continue on my way."

"Take me to my room first." He ordered her and she looked at him as if her had grown two heads

"No." She said to him

"No?" He asked. it was almost comical how truly confused her looked. Like he hadn't considered no to be an option.

"No I don't want to." She said to him

"But I have your foot." He reminded her shaking it and she nearly tumbled to the floor again.

Sophia then weighed her options. She could stand here for another ten minutes arguing with this drunken man or she could take him to his room. This task would take a great deal less than ten minutes and she could be on her way and be rid of him sooner.

"Fine." She said and he let go of her foot and gave her a victory smile. She helped him up as he leaned against her. It was a wonder that he hadn't broken his neck on the way down the banister. Even more wonderful that he had even been able to stand at the top of the stairs. He reeked of alcohol and he wobbled more than a table with three legs.

"How many days until you leave?" He asked as they made their way to his room.

"Seven days today." She answered him. She didn't want to talk to him she wanted to get him to his room and then leave.

"Soon then." He asked and she kept silent hoping that he would pass out. She would prefer to carry him rather than hear his voice. "He doesn't care that you turned him down once before?" He asked still with honest curiosity but she still stayed silent. They were not ten feet from his door. If she could make it there would be nothing stopping her. "Why did you turn him down in the first place?" He asked again and that was all Sophia could take. She threw him off her and into the wall where he stood for a minute and then slunk down into a sitting position. He looked up at her with those eyes.

"Why?" She asked him barley able to contain her anger. "Because you told me you loved me!" She almost shouted at him and the dark hall reverberated with the noise.

"No." He said shaking a finger at her. "Don't you lay your problems on me. I know that you didn't leave him for me I read the letter." He said matter of fatly like he had just discovered something fantastic and couldn't wait to share it. "I read the letter you wrote not minutes after I told you that I loved you. I shouldn't have read it." He said but it was almost as if he were talking to himself now. "I wish I hadn't. Saved myself a lot of trouble."

"Sebastian what are you talking about?" She asked him now. Her head spun with what she was hearing as she prodded him for information in his drunken state. She asked what he meant but she already knew and she was now facing her own horror; the monster that she had created. It couldn't be that after all this bitterness toward him; after all this time….

"I read the letter that you sent Gerald, Sophia." I convinced Hannah to let me read it before it was posted." He seemed almost ashamed then but remembered the context of his story. "You told me you loved be and then you were going to marry him anyway." Sadness filled his voice and she felt ashamed that she was using this state he was in to gain information.

"Oh" It was all Sophia could say. Her heart rose and sunk again several times over at the news. She realized that one of the greatest heartbreaks of her lifetime had been caused by her.

"Oh" He said back at her and looked up at her with a face of disgust that she knew so well.

"Goodnight Sebastian." She said to him and turned to leave. Her heart cried out to go back and explain everything. To tell him it had been a mistake. She ached to tell him that she loved him. She wanted to tell him that the letter he read wasn't the one that had reached Gerald. Her head kept her heart in check and somehow she made it to her room.

When she opened the door Mary was sitting on her bed looking at Sophia with a worried expression. When Sophia looked up at her Mary's worried look deepened. Sophia's emotions were probably painted across her face.

"Sophie, I was coming to see if you were okay you didn't look well…" Mary said uneasily. Mary didn't have to ask. She didn't even have to prep Sophia for the information. Sophia started at the beginning and told Mary the whole story. From start to finish and added the newly found information that she had picked from Bash. She didn't stop pacing back and forth in front of Mary until her story was complete and she was no closer to figuring out what she would do than when she started telling the story.

"He read the first letter." Sophia said for the fourth time. "He read the first letter. I changed it out fifteen minutes after I wrote it. Fifteen minutes have disrupted my life." She said loudly. "My rash actions have led me to this."

"Oh dear" was all Mary could say.

"That is exactly how I feel." Sophia breathed out. "Oh dear are my exact sentiments. Nothing quite explains it better than that." She walked and sat next to Mary who started rubbing her back in a comforting way.

"What will you do?" Mary asked her

"I'll ask Francis. He will know what to do. Talking to him always clears my head." Mary just nodded and continued to rub Sophia's back.

"Matters of the heart are much more complicated than court affairs." Mary sighed.

"You are perhaps the best friend I ever had." Sophia started to cry. Why was she crying? There was no need to cry. She wasn't sure why she had told Mary that. It was sure to be sure. She loved the girl more than she could remember loving any friends of hers that were girls. She got along with her so well. She was so easy and she knew what to say to make Sophia feel better. Now she would have to leave that. Perhaps that is why she was crying.

"Sophia we are going to get along just fine." Mary said with a smile in her tone repeating the words that Sophia had told the girl in the beginning of their friendship; this made Sophia cry harder and squeeze Mary's hand

* * *

She hadn't slept at all. Not one single minute. She hadn't even dozed.

She had slipped a note under Francis' door when it had still been dark out and she had gone to their meeting spot. She had been sitting here for hours. The sun had come up and she was sure that Francis would be here soon. She was sure that he would know what to do. She had been contemplating it all night while she had been turning over in her bed. It seemed that when she came to one conclusion another factor would come to her brain and would completely start her thought process over.

She could tell Bash what had happened. Explain that he had simply read the wrong letter. Tell him that she had loved him all along. That she still di and she couldn't contemplate loving someone else. She could tell him that she understood why she had slept with Hannah. She could tell him that she was sorry. But after all that would things turn out like she hoped they would. Could he forgive her? Could she really forgive him? Would he still send her to marry Gerald? What would come of her telling him the truth?

That started another long list of possibilities.

She could not tell Bash. She could get married to Gerald by choice. She could leave here and be with a man that she would probably one day learn to love. She could live in Italy for the rest of her life. It would mean security. She knew that Gerald would marry her and she would have a place there. Could she live there; knowing that a few words could have gotten her what she really wanted? Could she be happy with a man when there was the possibility that she could have been with the one she loved?

She had completely misjudged him; blinded by pride and devastation. She was as much at fault as he was she realized. He shouldn't have read the letter but she shouldn't have written something like that in a blind panic. He shouldn't have lain with Hannah out of anger but she shouldn't have left without resolving this.

Footsteps coming from the side of the shack reached her ears and she jumped up from her sitting position. She began to pace not looking at Francis. She would wear a pattern in the grass at this rate.

"Francis." She said beginning "I just need you to listen. I need your advice but I must get my side out before you come in with what you think." She didn't wait for him to respond and she didn't look at him. "Remember when I told you about Bash and I? Remember how I said that after he told me that he loved me I wrote to Gerald to break off the engagement? But my first letter was to tell him how I missed him." She was talking so fast. Francis just stood there and she turned her back to him standing still now. "I wrote a letter to him because I was afraid of instability with Bash. But when I realized how ridiculous I was being I changed the letter with one telling him I couldn't marry him before the other was posted; because I loved him." She stopped taking a breath. "Francis, he read the first letter. Bash read the first letter I wrote after I gave it to Hannah." Francis was still silent and she took the time to explain the part of the story her friend wouldn't know. "He felt like I betrayed him Francis. That's why he lay with Hannah because he was mad. He thought that I took his love and laughed at him. His eyes when I saw them in his room that day Francis. It explains it all. He was disgusted that I could do the very thing that I loathed about him. I treated him so awful when I got here…." She trailed off. Still silence behind her. "So now Francis I have a choice because he doesn't know. I could tell him or I could not and…" She didn't finish

"I think he would like to know." A deep voice said closer than she thought it had been. A shiver ran through her as her eyes went wide and a cold shock went over her. Her mouth went dry and every word she had meant to say caught in her throat like too much bread without water.

Because it wasn't Francis' voice; it was Sebastian's.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Reign.

Sophia was frozen, but not just in the normal sense of the word. Sophia was rooted to the spot she was in and it seemed she was unable to move. She supposed that that was the very definition of frozen but it seemed more like a paralysis than anything. She was becoming dizzy and her stomach twisted up. This happened whenever she had to deal with something that she didn't want to.

She could feel his eyes on the back of her head but still she didn't move or speak. He seemed to be willing to wait for her; unless of course he had already left. She found that rather unlikely and didn't want to turn around to test her theory. She was supposed to be the one to make the decision to tell him or not and now he knew.

She supposed it wasn't a terrible thing that he knew. The only thing wrong with that was that he would feel the need to take control of the situation and that is exactly what Sophia had been hoping to avoid. She would have to be calm and collected if she hoped to be able to have any say in the matter. And she planned to have quite a lot of say.

So she took a breath and regained her composure. She turned to find him smiling at her. It was his aggravating smile it set every nerve in her on edge as if they hadn't been before. She pointed a finger at him.

"You are not Francis." She said almost accusingly.

"How gracious of you to notice" He said his smirk getting wider. "I am not in fact Francis. I came to apologize for my actions last night. You really should look who you are spouting off to before you just go on and on." He said to her. She had to take several breathes before she trusted herself to say something. She needed to leave. She resisted the urge to run. Because that is what she did. When something came up she didn't want to face she simply ran; literally sprinted off. It had worked for her in the past. However right now she would try to look like she had it under control.

"Your apology is accepted, thank you for coming to find me but I really must be going." She said she turned back around and went to walk away.

"You are not going to walk away from this Soph." He said. She heard the dead set in his tone. He would stop her if she tried to leave. She knew that but perhaps she cold reason her way out.

"That is precisely what I intend to do and you are going to let me." She said walking away faster now.

"I don't think so" Was all he said as she rounded the corner to the building. She made it along the side of the wall and when she reached the front he was standing there. He had come from the other side.

"If you think I am going to let you leave you don't know me at all." He said to her. His eyes were steel like and dared her to try and leave; so much for reason. Without a word she walked back along the stone wall of the small shack. She reached about halfway before she turned around and bolted. She was wearing men's clothes with helped greatly as she skidded to the front of the shack and started running toward the palace.

"Not this time." She heard him say. She hadn't anticipated him being so near the front of the building. She was no more than five yards off when he caught up with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started dragging her back to where they had come from. "I do not understand why it is that you run. It gets you nowhere."

"It would have gotten me away from you." She reminded him as she fought against his strong arms as he dragged her feet through the damp grass. She gave up and let herself be brought back to the stone wall. He picked her up as though she weighed nothing more than a child's doll and set her on the wall. He wasn't gentle about it either and she glared at him. He stepped away from her and he walked back an fourth in front of her occasionally rubbing his hand over his face.

"You brought me back here to watch you pace? This is quite interesting. I can't think of anything I would rather do today." She said. He looked up at her and her heart stopped. There was something about the way that he locked eyes with her that made her close her mouth. He was determined and something else she couldn't explain.

"Sophia Isabella, you will be quiet." He said and as he turned he thought of something else to add. "Also you will not move from that spot or I promise you I will strap you down with a bridle." She shook her head at him but she had no doubt that he would so she stayed where he had set her. He walked aback and fourth for a few minutes before he recaptured her gaze.

"You weren't going to tell me?" He asked her

"I hadn't decided yet." She replied looking away from his accusation

"You were going to leave and leave letting me think that you had planned to marry him all along?" He threw the words at hurt and they hit her as they were intended to.

"I just told you that I hadn't decided." She said but this time she almost whispered it.

"You thought that I had no right to know that the woman I loved was going to marry me? That I should live thinking that my offer of marriage wasn't good enough?" He stood looking at her and she kept her eyes fastened to her hands. " That you wouldn't marry the bastard son of the king of France." Her eyes snapped up at him

"That hardly seems likely seeing as I am illegitimate." She said.

"I thought perhaps you wanted something better than that for the rest of your life." He spoke and she wanted to comfort him but she didn't move. "Do you love him?" He asked her. _NO! _ her heart screamed it filled her but she choked it back

"Bash…" She said but he held up his hand to her.

"It isn't as if it matters." He said and he started to walk around the wall back to the castle. Sophia was now infuriated. It was amazing to how her emotions flipped so quickly around him. She got up and followed him keeping his quick pace.

"You refuse to let me run away and yet you are doing that very thing. There goes the brave Sebastian running away." She said and he turned and grabbed her arm tightly.

As she faced him she couldn't see anything in those eyes of his; it frightened her. She could always see something but right now they were devoid of emotion and the look he was giving her was a match to the one he had given her when he had found her and Hannah. What she wanted to do in that moment was pull away and let him leave. She could marry Gerald and it would be a very secure future. She would never have to fight with Bash again. She would never have to look into his eyes again and wonder what he hid behind them. But the wall that Bash had put up now was only coming down one way.

So she did something that terrified her. She put her hand on his cheek. He tried to pull away but she pulled her arm out of his and held his face there with her palms.

"I don't love him." She said and kissed him lightly. "I love you."

His shoulders slouched and all the tension in his shoulders dissolved. He bent and kissed her. It was a wonder that it never got old; kissing him like this. It always turned her insides to nothing. It made her unable to think of living without him. She wondered of how she had thought that she could. At that thought she pulled from him. He straightened and she placed her head on his chest.

"Gerald." The word hung in the air for a moment as Bash wrapped his arms around her.

"I suppose it would be improper of me to offer marriage to you when you are betrothed to another." He said and her heart sped up.

"It may be but I would still here you say it." She said. He got down on both his knees so that he could look up into her face.

"If I were married to you I would need no one else." He said and tears filled her eyes. "I want to wake up to the sun every morning and see you lying next to me. I want you to teach our girls to be as brash as you. I want you to be there to keep me in line; I want you to need me to tell you to be quiet. Sophia will you stay with me and be mine?


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Reign**

**Okay y'all I think this will be second to last chapter. I'm going to do a thing in the last chapter where I go through highlights of Sophia and Bash's life. Let me know if there is something specific you want to read about **

Sophia had decided to wait and tell Gerald until he got home. Bash had offered to do it for her. She smiled at how sweet he had been in the past week.

The evening after Bash asked her to marry her he had asked Henry for his blessing. Henry had laughed deeply and Sophia had laughed with him as Bash just stood there looking impatient. The queen had been there too and she looked a tad horrified like she couldn't imagine having Sophia around any longer. It had pleased Sophia just a tad to see her so. But she had no say over who Bash could marry because he wasn't her child. That also relived Sophia.

When Henry had regained his composure he looked at them both for a long while. Sophia wouldn't squirm under his gaze so she met a stoic look with one of her own. He smiled finally.

"It will be nice to have someone who can challenge me in a game of castles around here." He said "I will perform the ceremony myself in the summer. Bash opened his mouth to protest but the king held his hand up. "She had a way of changing her mind Sebastian. We will give her that long to decides if she belongs here." He said but he was smiling. Sophia had decided a long time ago that this is where she belonged.

"I thank you King Henry." Sophia said kissing his hand "I shall enjoy beating you for years to come."

They had left the room and Bash had picked her up and kissed her.

"A half year is an awfully long time." He said still holding her

"Oh it won't be so bad." She said to him and kissed him deliberately slow; teasing him.

"For you perhaps." He growled hissing her throat.

After that they had gone to tell Diane. Sophia had insisted to remain outside while Bash spoke to her. When she had told him this he had taken her chin in his fingers and given her an inquisitive look. She had looked at him almost ashamed.

"Sophia I know that you and my mother aren't friends but surely she doesn't make you that uncomfortable." He said forcing her to look at him.

"She does Bash." She hesitated "She has told me she doesn't approve of me for you." She felt like she was telling on someone else but she really didn't want to go into that room with him. His mouth set into a line as he opened the door and pulled her along with him. "Bash no!" She shouted as she was dragged before Diane in her drawing room. Diane looked up at them both. She surveyed Bash's iron grip in Sophia's hand and the red blush that was creeping up Sophia's face. She would have also seen the determined look on Bash's face.

"Hello son." She said putting down a book she had been reading. "Sophia." Sophia nodded at her and looked around the room.

"Mother Sophia and I are to be married in the summer." He said and Sophia swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Bash…" Diane said in a warning tone "You can't be serious." Sophia looked at the ground. This woman had the ability to reduce her to nothing.

"I am completely serious." He pulled Sophia to him and kissed her right in front of his mother. Sophia was shocked and covered her mouth with her hand and suppressed a laugh. "I love her."

"Sebastian you are so young yet." His mother tried to sooth him.

"Mother I came to share the news with you. You will not dissuade me from this." He said and le left the room leaving Sophia standing there with Diane. Sophia wondered if perhaps their relationship would get better. There was always hope that people could grow.

"You manipulative temptress." Diane said to her as Sophia turned to follow Bash.

It may take a very long time.

Mary and Francis had been very happy with the news each of them hugging and kissing them both. Francis with jests about how long it had taken Bash to catch Sophie and Mary with her comforting smile and winks in Sophia's direction. She had pulled Sophia aside and asked her how it was that her and Sebastian had reached this point. Sophia had relayed the story about them finding each other behind the wall and the knowing look Mary gave her was too much for Sophia not to inquire

"Mary what is it?" She asked her friend and Mary had started to laugh.

"I was in Francis room this morning when you slipped the note for him to meet you under the door." Sophia nodded at her to continue the story. "When Francis got the note we decided to have Sebastian tell you that he would be a little late." Mary said smiling

"You decided?" She asked her friend giving her an accusing look.

"Giving you both an opportunity ." Mary said shrugging.

"I can see that I am going to have to watch you both." Sophia shook her head and then looked at her friend "What were you doing in Francis' room so early in the morning?" Mary's face got red and she covered her face with her hands. Sophia's mouth fell open a little.

"Oh it's not what you think." Mary said hitting her arm lightly

"I rather think it is." Sophia had laughed with her

Sophia smiled at the memory as she stood out in the front of the castle. She was supposed to have packed for her journey. Gerald would have them loaded up and they would be on their way. This was merely a stop for him. She frowned at the thought of him pulling up and seeing her without her trunks.

What would he think of her? She had turned him away twice. He was such a wonderful man and Sophia hated to do this to him again. But she had made her mind up and she was going to marry Bash. So she stood by herself waiting by the road anticipating his arrival.

His carriage made a trail of dust coming through the gate and Sophia's heart constricted. Every word that she had thought to say had gone from her mind. She had tucked her white linen shirt into her trousers and she had un-tucked a part of her hem and she was rubbing it between her fingers.

The carriage came to a stop in front of her and she took a deep breath as she got dizzy. The footman opened the door to Let Gerald out. His feet hit the ground and he smiled at her. When he realized that she was by herself his smile faded and they looked at each other as the wind whipped through Sophia's unkempt hair.

"I would ask what have become of your things but I seem to have found myself on this path already." He said looking at her and smiling sadly. Her heart broke for him and she wanted to apologize. She opened her mouth but he shook his head at her. She kneeled and took her hand in his. "Is it my understanding that you will not be joining me?" He asked.

"Yes." Was all she could say.

"I will not ask you for your hand again." He said but he wasn't upset he was just making sure she understood and she did.

"Yes." She said again. He kissed her hand and got to his feet. She produced a small box and placed it in his hand.

"This is for your daughter." She said. It was a silver rose with a purple stone in the middle hanging from a silver chain that Sophia had worn as a child. He smiled at her and pocketed the box but said nothing as her turned and got back into his carriage. He rapped twice on the door as the driver got the horses to move. Sophia watched them leave until she couldn't even see their dirt tail.

She turned and made her way back to the castle. She took the steps two at a time. She thanked the guard who opened the heavy doors for her. She held her hands behind her back as she walked down a hall.

"Do you plan to wear trousers to our wedding?" Bash called from the opposite end of the hall. She smiled at him and waited until he was closer to answer.

"Perhaps I will. What do you say to that?" She asked. He held her hand as they walked down the hall together.

"As long as you are there on that day my dear I shall be happy."

**Don't forget to tell me what parts of their life you want to see in the next chapter !**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Reign.**

Seven months later

Sophia stood looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in perfectly placed curls that Myrtle had spent all night and all morning setting much to Sophia's chagrin.

She wore a strapless gown that's bodice was dusty rose and beaded with golden and small glass beads. There bottom was all tool covered in a slightly darker pink lace. She wore a necklace that the queen had given her it was a string of golden poppies that were roughly the size of her thumb nail with ruby centers. It was a very generous gift.

She and Catharine had come to a sort of understanding. If Sophia stayed out of her way then there Catharine wouldn't bother her; which suited Sophia just fine. She and Diane were still working down their issues. Sophia had chalked Diane's disapproval up to the fact that she wanted her son to be the kind and nothing was ever going to be good enough for them. But the woman had stopped glaring at her when they were in the same room.

There was a knock on the door and she turned. She picked up her skirts to go answer it.

"Soph" The voice outside inquired. She frowned and stopped short of turning the handle.

"Go away Bash I'm still mad at you." She said turning away.

"We are getting married today. It's not as if you can't run away forever." He said he was right and he knew it.

"I can until I have to walk to meet you with your father outside." She said crossing the room to look at the garden down below. Every castle hand was getting the rose garden for her and Bash's impending marriage. She smiled at herself. She couldn't remember why she was mad at him. It was soothing petty that they had both got in an argument about. She decided that she wasn't upset with him. However she didn't want him to see her in her wedding gown before she walked down to meet him.

"I have something that you are going to want to see. It will make you forgive me." He said from behind the door and she laughed audibly to make sure he knew she wasn't upset.

"I doubt that." She said to him

"I'm going to leave them outside the door and leave." He said in a tone of surrender as she walked to the door. "I love you." She waited a few moments and then cracked the door to make sure that he had left. When she viewed the sight before her she almost screamed. Sophia threw the door open and rushed at the three people standing outside her door.

"Hello darling." He father said embracing her. Tears flooded down her face as she kissed his cheeks and he kissed her back. Of course he and Maria and Giovanni had been invited but Sophia had not thought they would have come. It had been almost three years since she had seen her father. Her little brother looked up at her and smiled. He had been only three when she had left and how he had grown. She crouched down to the best of her ability and kissed both of the boy's cheeks.

"I missed you So-So." The nickname that he called her made her eyes well up with tears again as she hugged him to her. She stood up and realized that Maria held something in her arms. She peeked at the little bundle buried deep beneath the folds of a small blanket.

"Who is this?" She asked smiling at them.

"This is baby Leonardo." Maria said rocking the baby back and forth. Sophia pulled back the fold of a blanket and kissed the baby's forehead.

"I am so happy that you are here." She said looking at them all. Her father stepped forward and held her shoulders.

"It was wrong of me to have kept you away for so long Sophia." He looked ashamed now and tears ran down his face. "I was such a coward." He started to say something else but she removed his hands and placed her palms on his cheeks.

"Papa it is good to see you after such a long time." She said and he nodded at her. She would not tell him that it was okay; they had both known it wasn't. However being upset by it now when there was so much joy around seemed pointless.

"You look so beautiful; like your mother." Sophia started. It was Maria who had said this. But as she looked to the woman her face was nothing but love and Sophia wondered how the woman could hold up that way

She smiled and thanked her before sending them off with her ladies maid to find food. She kissed Gio and her new brother Leo before closing the door to her room.

Later as Myrtle put the final touches on her hair and slid the lace veil into place Sophia fought off a panic that had gripped her suddenly. Her lady had ushered her out the door and down the hallway where she was greeted by Mary and her ladies. They were to walk out with her. Mary must have seen her face because she took her arm and spoke in a soothing voice. Sophia tapped her hand to show that she was fine but she didn't hear a thing that the girl said. She had attended Mary and Francis' wedding not three months ago and she could have never imagined the feelings of doubt and excitement that were coursing through her veins.

As they reached to doors and people guards smiled at her as she stared at them dazed. They all walked to the garden and as Sophia turned the corner and Mary let go of her arm and she was allowed to continue on by herself. Her eyes looked up searching for the man that she loved. She saw people standing on the sides of the gardens smiling at her with warmth but she saw nothing. As her eyes met Bash's all fear and doubt evaporated and it was just her meeting him at the end of the walkway like they had done a thousand times.

That night as Sophia stood in Bash's room her hands shook as she waited for him to finish getting congratulated by the men in his family. Myrtle had come and gotten out a crème colored silk nightgown that had been especially made for tonight and made her put it on. So now she stood here in something paper thin and cold waiting for Bash. She groaned and got up. She went to rifle through the few things that she had brought with her to Bash's room. She would find a proper night gown and go to sleep she was sick of waiting for him

If she was being honest she was rather nervous. She knew bash had been with women before so this would be nothing to him. She had never shared a bed with a man and while she knew what would take place she was still nervous. She wouldn't want to share it with anyone but Bash but she would not sit here like some sort of prize in a silk slip waiting for him to take her. She grabbed a thicker more appropriate night gown and went behind the dressing curtain. She had no sooner gotten behind it than she heard the door open and close.

"Soph?" Bash called from the room and her heart sped up in her chest. "Soph?" His call came again and she stuck her head from behind the curtain.

"Yes." She said and he raised an eyebrow

"Are you hiding?" He asked her

"No!" She almost shouted at him "You were taking too long so I went to change out of this ridiculous silk thing into something I could sleep in." She said eyeing him as his eyes got wide.

"I would like to see what you are wearing now." He said coming toward me and she retreated behind the curtain her heart in her throat. She was torn between throwing herself on him and hiding from him.

"I am sure that you would " She said in a teasing tone. She put her back to the dressing curtain and waited for him there. He didn't disappoint her as he came around the other side. She clutched the other night gown she had gotten to her chest eyes he scanned her form. As she looked at him he smiled at her.

"Come here Soph." He said to her. So she dropped her other nightgown and stepped into his arms as he picked her up and carried her all the way to the bed. He placed her on the bed as he leaned over her and caressed her arm. Sophia gave him a saucy look and undid all three buttons of his coat and pulled it off. He laughed at kissed her. He pressed her until she was resting on her elbows. He took her face in his hands and kissed her eyelids.

"I love you Sophia Isabella." He said and kissed her again.

"And I love you Sebastian."

Four years later

Sophia stalked down the hall of the castle. She had just expelled her breakfast in a bush outside and she intended to confront the source of the problem. She passed Francis who waved at her and she dismissed him quickly.

Her and Bash had remained guests of the court. Francis would make them advisers on the council when Henry gave up the throne but for now they were here by the grace of France. She kept her face stoic as she burst into her and Bash's chambers. He was currently sitting on the floor with their two year old son George playing with some wooden blocks. Bash turned to look at her and his face lit up. George got up and ran to her and she picked him up balancing him on her hip.

"Sebastian." She said with and angry tone. His face broke out into a smile as he got up and kissed her taking George back.

"It would seem like your mother is upset with me little one." He said speaking to the boy instead of answering Sophia directly.

"Don't use our son to solve your problems." She said shaking her head at him.

"I wonder what it is that she is upset about?" He asked their son again

"we are going to have another baby." She said almost angrily. She was not quite ready for another child and she blamed this on Bash though it wasn't entirely his fault. He looked up at her.

"A baby?" He asked her.

"Oh, now you will talk to me?" she said putting her hand on her hip. He set the boy down and wrapped his hands around her waist. He lifted her up and kissed both her cheeks and spun her around laughing. She couldn't help but laugh because his laugh was contagious. And as they spun their son spun with them laughing as well.

Many years later.

Sophia stood at Mary's graveside with Francis. There was complete silence as everyone else had gone away. It was just the two of them reading a headstone and enjoying the silence broken only by the blackbirds.

Bash had died two year prior. He and Sophia had a long full life together. They had three children who grew up as strong and as willful as either of them. Sophia smoothed her grey hair that was back up in pins. She looked to Francis as a single tear slipped down his face. Not the only tear he had shed that week to be sure. Between them that could have made a small lake with the amount of greif they had suffered at the loss of Mary. Of course it was Francis' heart that had broken.

No matter how old they were they still felt as if they could run as fast as they could have seventy years ago. This wasn't true but their spirits has stayed in tact

The last seventy years had been a rush of wonder and happy times. Of course there had been trials but the four of them had overcome them together. When Francis' had become king both her and Bash had been put on his board of advisers and made permanent fixtures in the castle. They had raised families there. Francis and Mary had a boy and two girls. Their oldest Phillip was the king now and he was a wonderful ruler.

The children had prayed over their mother's gravesite and had gone their separate ways. Both his girls had been married and no longer lived here. Sophia too only had her son Giovanni named after her late brother who had died very young. He was an advisor on King Phillips court.

So both she and Francis were alone. But if they were alone together were they alone?

She slipped her hand in his as they headed back to the castle. Both laughing and talking of the memories that they both held dear; and of those they loved so much.

**I am have decided to write a story about Bash Sophia Mary Francis and their kids. It will focus on Mary' and Francis' daughter and I am thinking haven't decided on if Sophia and Bash should have a girl or another boy. Look for it soon! Thank you for reading this I enjoy you all so much!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you know that I posted the first chapter of the sequel to this. It's called ' Manipulating court'. Thanks for reading :) cio!**


End file.
